Te reto a ¡Salir con Levy McGarden!
by HanaRyu
Summary: Levy McGarden jamás ha salido con un chico en toda su vida, y ya ha rechazado a 27 de ellos, sin embargo, un reto entre amigos obligará a Gajeel a convencerla de salir con él. GaLe
1. Chapter 1

**Te reto a… ¡Salir con Levy McGarden!**

Levy McGarden es sin duda alguna la mejor alumna de la preparatoria Fairy Tail, tiene innumerables premios y reconocimientos al obtener siempre las mejores notas de la clasce, ha leído prácticamente todos los libros de la biblioteca, realiza proyectos de investigación y los profesores la adoran. No sólo es brillante y muy inteligente, es bonita, simpática y agradable en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo, Levy tiene un gran problema, aunque ella no lo ve como tal, y es que a pesar de todas esas cualidades, Levy jamás ha salido con un chico en toda su vida. ¿La razón? ¡Es muy simple! Esas cosas no le interesan en lo más mínimo. "Los estudios son más importantes", " la escuela va primero", "no puedo perder mi tiempo con chicos" son sólo algunas de las muchas frases con las que Levy responde a las miles de preguntas de sus amigas.

Levy nunca ha sido de muchos amigos, es un poco más reservada en ese aspecto y le cuesta un poco confiar en la gente, sin embargo, si tuviera que elegir a una mejor amiga sin duda sería Lucy Heartfilia. Había estado con Lucy desde el 3er grado y con el paso de los años se volvieron inseparables. Claro que eran las mejores amigas, y claro que también eran totalmente distintas. Al contrario de Levy, Lucy no era tan responsable con sus estudios, y generalmente era más floja y desorganizada, además para opinión de muchos Levy era bonita, pero Lucy era casi una diosa andando, con su cabello rubio, sus ojos cafés y su escultural y muy bien desarrollado cuerpo, no había ni una sola chica en la escuela que pudiera competir con ella.

Un día cualquiera, a la hora del almuerzo y como todos los días, la cafetería era un desorden, todos los grupos de amigos habían comenzado a reunirse. Se oían murmullos, risas, cientos de chicos hablando al mismo tiempo sobre sus propios asuntos, música... en fin, un verdadero relajo. Levy se encontraba en una mesa, leyendo un libro y con su almuerzo a un lado, tomando cada tanto una uva del plato que tenía en frente, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿No te parece que es lindo?-exclamó Lucy de repente, intentando llamar la atención de su amiga-.

-En realidad no-le contestó Levy sin levantar la vista de su libro-.

-Hhmm-replicó Lucy-Ni siquiera sabes de quien hablo.

-Seguramente de Natsu-le dijo Levy, quien aún seguía pasando las hojas de su libro-.

Levy lo sabía, y es que Lucy jamás dejaba de hablar de Natsu Dragneel, llevaba ya un tiempo enamorada de él y aunque eran buenos amigos, Natsu parecía ser el único chico en toda la escuela que no mostraba interés por Lucy, y Levy sabía que eso frustraba a su amiga. Aunque ella no entendía porque a Lucy le gustaba tanto, a los ojos de Levy, Natsu no era más que otro idiota e infantil muchacho, como todos los demás en esa escuela.

Siguió sumergida en la lectura, dejando pasar el tiempo, sin poner atención a nada, cuando de repente sintió un pequeño golpe en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Levy volteando a ver a Lucy, quien la había golpeado. Lo dijo algo fastidiada, pues odiaba que la sacaran bruscamente de su mundo cuando el libro se estaba poniendo bueno-.

Lucy no dijo nada, pero parecía que intentaba decirle algo con los ojos. En ese momento, Levy se dio cuenta que la cafetería entera tenía los ojos sobre ella, en completo silencio. Dirigió su mirada a varios puntos del lugar, intentado averiguar cuál era el problema.

-Hola Levy...

Levy volteó y sus ojos se cruzaron con los del muchacho que tenía en frente.

-Jumm-suspiró Levy-Hola Jet-le dijo con una sonrisa, ahora empezaba a entender el porqué del silencio de sus compañeros-.

-Levy... bueno... yo...-empezó a tartamudear Jet-.

El chico estaba muy nervioso, y se le notaba a leguas, las manos le temblaban, se le quebraba la voz, tenía las mejillas rojas, y sus ojos no dejaban de danzar hacia todas partes.

"No lo digas" era lo único que Levy podía pensar.

-Levy... yo quería decirte...

"Por favor, no"

-Me gustas mucho Levy... Por favor sal conmigo-logró decir Jet finalmente-.

Toda la escuela enmudeció aún más, si es que se podía. Levy sentía la presión de cientos de miradas que esperaban impacientes oír su respuesta. Tomó aire, cerró su libro y se puso de pie.

-Gracias Jet, pero... No estoy interesada-contestó Levy-Lo siento.

Tomó sus cosas y caminó lentamente, lo más tranquila que pudo. Era justo en esos momentos cuando se arrepentía de elegir la mesa más alejada de la entrada. Todos seguían callados, mirándola fijamente, lo único que podía oírse eran los pasos de Levy, alejándose con desesperante calma. Abrió la puerta de la cafetería y salió, dejando a todos con la boca abierta de la impresión. Pasaron unos largos segundos, que casi se hicieron eternos, hasta que finalmente alguien soltó la primera carcajada.

-JAJAJAJAJA ¡Eres un idiota Jet!

Toda la escuela empezó a reírse como si les hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

-¿Realmente creías que iba a aceptar?

-¡Con este ya van 27 rechazos!

Todos seguían muertos de risa, algunos casi estaban llorando. Lucy era la única que no se reía, había visto esa escena muchas veces, y Jet no había sido el primer "idiota" que invitaba a Levy a salir, y probablemente no sería el último, sin embargo, Levy rechazaba a todo aquél que lo intentara. Entendía que para Levy los estudios eran muy importantes y todo eso, pero ¿de verdad podía no sentir nada por nadie? Era justo como todos decían, Jet era el chico número 27 que Levy rechazaba, y toda la escuela lo sabía, le habían llevado la cuenta desde tiempo atrás. Es cierto que a muchos chicos les gustaba Levy, pero el hecho de que ella los rechazara hacia que se interesaran aún más, la veían como algo imposible, inalcanzable.

El resto del día había sido un infierno para Levy, tuvo que aguantar cientos de comentarios acerca de su rechazo de esa mañana.

"Que amargada", " ya debería de aceptar a uno", "se va a quedar sola por siempre", " no tiene sentimientos".

Aunque Levy intentaba ignorarlos, la situación comenzaba a fastidiarla. Ella no tenía por qué aceptar a alguien que no quisiera. No es que ella fuera amargada, o no tuviera sentimientos, simplemente ningún chico había logrado captar su atención, y no era de sorprenderse, pues ni ella misma sabía qué clase de chico llamaba su atención.

Cuando por fin había terminado ese fatídico día, se dirigió a su casa lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron. Apenas había cerrado la puerta cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-¡Vamos a la fiesta!-gritó Lucy cuando Levy apenas descolgaba el teléfono-.

-Ya te dije que no quiero.

-¡Por favooooor!-le rogó Lucy-Será divertido, toda la escuela va a ir.

Levy suspiró, le verdad no había sido su día, sólo faltaba que su mejor amiga la estuviera molestando.

-No quiero.

-¡Aaaaay!-exclamó Lucy desesperada-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes?

-Sólo quieres ir porque será en casa de Gray.

-¿Y él que tiene que ver?-le preguntó Lucy algo confundida-.

-Que es el mejor amigo de Natsu-le contestó Levy-obviamente él va a estar ahí.

-Jaja, está bien, me atrapaste-le dijo Lucy resignada-aun así quiero ir contigo.

Levy estaba muy cansada, no tenía ganas de ir a esa fiesta. Probablemente Lucy buscaría la forma de estar cerca de Natsu, si Lucy se iba Levy no tendría con quien más estar, no se llevaba con muchos en la escuela, y tampoco es como que muchos le agradaran.

-Ve tú-finalmente dijo Levy-no te preocupes por mí, diviértete.

Lucy insistió un rato más, pero Levy había tomado una decisión, y era muy difícil hacerla cambiar.

Se la pasó toda la tarde acostada en su cama, viendo el techo. Habían pasado muchas cosas ese día, y se sentía muy mal. Jet no era un mal chico, y era de los pocos que Levy consideraba como su amigo, pero no podía verlo de otra forma, y eso la preocupaba un poco. Tal vez si era tan fría como todos decían, tal vez en serio carecía de emociones, tal vez era una persona horrible...

-¡Basta!-se dijo a si misma-No tiene caso torturarme.

Había terminado sus tareas temprano, así que decidió buscar un libro que leer, a final de cuentas, ése era su entretenimiento preferido.

Por otra parte, la fiesta en casa de Gray era todo un éxito, tal como Lucy había dicho, casi toda la escuela estaba ahí. Con la música a todo volumen y cientos de botellas de cerveza regadas por todas partes, Lucy se divertía como nunca, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en Levy, quería llevarla ahí para que se distrajera, sin embargo, esta clase de fiestas no eran las preferidas para su pequeña amiga.

Lucy no paraba de bailar, y como siempre ella era el centro de atención, para todos claro, menos para el único chico que le importaba. Natsu estaba a unos metros de ella, rodeado de sus amigos. Seguramente estaban haciendo o diciendo alguna estupidez, pues se reían como locos.

-Muy bien, muy bien...Jellal-decía Gray con maldad-te reto a... ¡Subirte a esa mesa y hacer el Twercking¡

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y aplausos animando a Jellal, pero él se resistía a pasar por aquella humillación. En todas las fiestas siempre que empezaba el juego de retos sabías que no había marcha atrás y una vez puesto el reto tenías que cumplirlo a como dé lugar, era eso o aguantar el resto de tu vida a burlas y humillaciones aún peores. Pero jugar con ellos a los retos era la muerte, siempre se les ocurría lo más ridículo y cruel del mundo. Pero una vez cumplido tu reto, ahora te tocaba a ti torturar a alguien más.

-Laxus-empezó Jellal-te reto a... ¡Tomarte esta bebida!

Todos miraron confundidos a Jellal, ¿qué clase de reto es ese?

-¿Sólo eso?-dijo Laxus con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a tomar el vaso que Jellal le ofrecía-.

-Espera-dijo Jellal-.

En ese momento Jellal tomó aire, jaló unos cuantos mocos y mezclándolos con su saliva formó en su boca un muy asqueroso "gargajo", el que posteriormente escupió dentro de la bebida que Laxus ahora miraba con horror.

-¡Iuuugghhh!-exclamaron todos con asco, pero a la vez contentos con el horrible reto que Jellal había impuesto-.

Después de unos segundos, y antes de que Laxus terminara vomitando, el juego siguió.

-Natsu...-dijo Laxus-te reto a... ¡Agarrar el micrófono del DJ y gritar que lo tienes chiquito!

-¿¡Qué!?-le gritó Natsu-¡NO!

Todos volvieron a partirse de risa, mientras esperaban ansiosos la gran confesión de Natsu.

-Que humillante-exclamó Natsu devuelta con sus amigos, mientras soportaba las risas de todos en la fiesta, hasta Lucy se moría de risa-.

Pero estaba todo bien, porque ahora a él le tocaba torturar a alguien, y realmente sentía lástima por su víctima, había elegido el peor reto de todos, uno imposible de hacer.

-Gajeel...-dijo Natsu con una mirada diabólica-Te reto a... ¡Salir con Levy McGarden!

Por esta ocasión, sus amigos no se rieron, no se burlaron, simplemente se quedaron pasmados.

-¿Qu...qué?-fue lo único que Gajeel logró articular-.

-Y no me refiero a sólo invitarla y convertirte en el rechazo número 28, me refiero a realmente salir con ella, ¡convencerla!

-¿A caso estás loco? Esa mujer no saldría con nadie ni aunque le pagaran.

-Por eso es un reto-le dijo Natsu sonriendo-.

-Ni siquiera está aquí en la fiesta-dijo Gajeel pensando que no tendría que cumplir con esa locura-.

Sus amigos por fin reaccionaron y comenzaron a reírse, Natsu siempre ponía retos duros, pero en esta ocasión se había pasado en verdad, era algo imposible.

-Puedes tomarte el tiempo que necesites...Gajeel.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! jeje Lamento haberme desaparecido durante tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que no pensé que alguien fuera a leer la historia xD Pero bueno, he continuado y espero que les guste. Ya tengo toda la historia en la cabeza, pero la verdad es que soy muy floja para escribir, también me disculpo por eso jajaja**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo y lo disfruten. Dejen un comentario sobre qué les pareció, y si algo no les gusto también hagánmelo saber, se los agradeceré mucho.**

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

"Maldito Natsu"

Esas eran prácticamente las únicas dos palabras que rondaban la cabeza de Gajeel desde el viernes en la noche. Estaba sentado en una banca en un rincón del patio de la escuela. Todo el maldito fin de semana se la había pasado pensando en el estúpido reto que le habían impuesto, sin encontrar alguna solución. Había pensado mil cosas, ideado otros mil planes, cualquier cosa que le pudiera ayudar a cumplir con su reto, pero era imposible. Todo parecía ser ridículo, estúpido y sin sentido. Levy jamás saldría con él, así de simple, no importaba si él se arrastraba, rogaba o lloraba. Ella simplemente no saldría con él nunca.

"Maldito Natsu"

-De entre todos nosotros, ese maldito me tuvo que elegir a mí-exclamó Gajeel para nadie en específico, pues se encontraba sólo-.

Soltó un suspiro y estiró todo su cuerpo. Se sentía verdaderamente cansado y si seguía pensando en el asunto la cabeza iba a explotarle en cualquier momento.

Habían pasado ya varios minutos, pero por más que lo intentara no podía sacarse a Levy de la cabeza.

-¿Qué debería hacer?-pensaba Gajeel-¡Ya sé! Podría decirle que...

¿Qué podía decirle? Cualquier intento sería un fracaso, era tan ridículo que Levy podría llegar a burlarse de él.

¡Sí, definitivamente sería el rechazo más épico de la historia!

Pero Gajeel sabía que no podía rendirse, había pensado incluso en hablar con Natsu, pedirle cambiar el reto o algo así, pero eso sería muy estúpido. La cabeza le dolía horrores, quería gritar y golpear cualquier cosa que se moviera, cuando de repente... la vio.

Allí estaba Levy, a unos cuantos metros de él, cruzando el patio. Clavó su mirada en ella y la siguió durante todo su recorrido. Levy llevaba un sencillo y corto vestido naranja, que acompañaba con unas sandalias color vino. Su ondulado cabello color azul le caía suavemente sobre los hombros y se movía un poco a cada paso que ella daba. Tenía un aspecto totalmente despreocupado. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos más y Levy finalmente se detuvo en frente de un enorme árbol que ocupaba el centro de la escuela. Se dejó caer suavemente al pie del árbol y se acomodó el vestido lo mejor que pudo. Recargó su espalda en el tronco y tomó aire con los brazos extendidos. Gajeel siguió observando cada uno de sus movimientos. Levy era tan pequeña, con ese cuerpo y esa ropa parecía apenas una niñita. La vio sonreír suavemente, mientras contemplaba el paisaje a su alrededor. ¿En qué pensaría? Gajeel conocía realmente muy poco sobre Levy, era como un misterio, no sólo para él, también para casi todos en la escuela. Tomó aire y siguió observándola durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente Levy sacó un libro de su mochila y empezó a leerlo, pasando las hojas lentamente, adentrándose en su propio mundo.

-¡Maldito Natsu!-casi gritó Gajeel-.

Se sentía desesperado, ese tonto reto iba a volverlo loco. No podía hacerlo, Natsu eligió a la peor persona para cumplirlo.

Sin darse cuenta, Gajeel empezó a recordar su llegada a Fairy Tail. Fue hace un año, y las condiciones bajo las que llegó no fueron las mejores. Lo habían expulsado de su antigua preparatoria por causar problemas todo el tiempo y pelear con medio mundo, sus notas eran muy bajas, tenía hartos a todos los profesores y sus compañeros le temían por su rudeza y hostilidad. Cuando llegó a Fairy Tail la cosa no cambió, al contrario, todo el tiempo estaba buscando problemas, y se la pasaba de mal humor. Apenas había llevado una semana ahí y todo el mundo ya lo ubicaba perfectamente. Aunque en realidad no era muy difícil notar al tipo alto, musculoso y lleno de perforaciones que amenazaba con darle una buena paliza a todo aquél que se le cruzara.

Pero había un día, un día que él prefería no recordar. Se había hecho tarde, todos en la escuela se habían ido y sólo él había tenido que quedarse. El director de Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar, pidió hablar con él al final del día. ¿De qué hablaron? Gajeel no recordaba del todo, era algo sobre su pésima actitud, de la que varios profesores y alumnos se quejaban, pero esas cosas no le interesaban, dejó pasar el tiempo, mientras fingía poner atención.

-Escúchame Gajeel-le dijo Makarov-Una queja más y será todo. Te acepté aquí porque ninguna otra escuela lo haría, pero si sigues causando problemas no tendré otra opción más que expulsarte, ¿lo entiendes?

Gajeel asintió fastidiado, quería irse a su casa. Una vez terminada su interesante plática con el director, salió del edificio principal, dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela. Pasó en frente de la biblioteca, pero justo cuando iba cruzando, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una muchacha salió corriendo. Sin darse cuenta, chocó con él y en el impacto ella terminó en el suelo, tirando todas sus cosas.

-¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas?!-le gritó Gajeel con más rudeza de la necesaria-.

La chica en el suelo se incorporó lentamente, quejándose por el golpe que se había dado.

-Lo siento-le dijo en voz baja y sin dirigirle la mirada-.

-¡¿Acaso eres tonta, o algo?!

La chica levantó la vista y lo vio directamente, arrugando la frente con gesto de enfado.

-¡Oye cálmate! No es para tant...

No pudo terminar la frase. Gajeel tenía la mirada ensombrecida, y cuando se dio cuenta su mano apretaba el cuello de la chica, la había levantado varios centímetros del suelo. Estaba harto, odiaba esa escuela y también los odiaba a todos.

-¡¿Por qué no mejor te callas?!-le dijo acercándose a su rostro-.

La chica estaba aterrada, mientras intentaba inútilmente soltarse de él. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y pudo notar en ellos un cierto tono rojizo. Aunque ella ya no sabía si eran rojos naturalmente, o estaban así por la ira del chico.

-P-por...favor...su-suéltame…

Gajeel la miró una última vez y la lanzó bruscamente por los aires, varios metros hacia atrás. La chica gritó, pero finalmente aterrizó lejos de él. Cuando se levantó, Gajeel ya se había ido.

Cuando llegó a su casa, y una vez que se hubo calmado, empezó a reprenderse por lo que había hecho. Era una chica, mucho más pequeña y débil que él, y él no logró controlarse, le había dado un ataque de ira, y simplemente estalló contra esa pobre chica. Había sido una tontería, se enojó por algo muy estúpido. El director acababa de advertírselo, y esa chica no se quedaría callada. Lo había arruinado y lo sabía.

Pero al otro día todo parecía estar como siempre, ella no había dicho nada. Ese mismo día se enteró que la chica del incidente era Levy McGarden, una chica lista, estudiosa y bien conocida por todos. El incidente no llegó a oídos de los profesores, o del director, sin embargo, dos chicos, amigos de Levy sí intentaron buscar pelea con él. Jet y Droy eran muy cercanos a Levy, y al parecer ella decidió comentarles lo sucedido. Cuando fueron a buscar a Gajeel iban con toda la intención de golpearlo. Al verlos Gajeel no pudo hacer nada más que esperar el primer golpe, sabía que algo así sucedería tarde o temprano. Los dos chicos eran realmente muy débiles, no eran rivales para Gajeel, pero él se sentía muy mal por lo que había hecho, así que se dejó golpear sin poner resistencia. Minutos después vio llegar a Levy, sólo para gritarle a sus amigos que se detuvieran. Jet y Droy dejaron de golpear a Gajeel, y éste sólo caminó lentamente para alejarse de ahí. Pasó a un lado de Levy y se detuvo un mínimo instante a su lado.

-Lo siento-le dijo. Parecía más un susurro, tan bajo que sólo ella pudo escucharlo-.

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron.

Había pasado el tiempo y Gajeel decidió que era hora de un cambio. Intentó bajarle un poco a su mal humor, dejó de buscar pleitos, y así, poco a poco fue haciendo amigos. No muchos, pero se llevaba bien con ellos y eso hacía que se sintiera parte del grupo. Sin embargo, ese estúpido reto estaba haciendo que reviviera todos esos recuerdos, esos que había mantenido enterrados durante casi un año. ¿Salir con ella? Por Dios, si había alguien en esa escuela que aún le tuviera miedo a Gajeel, sin duda alguna sería Levy McGarden.

Siguió contemplando a la chica que últimamente le provocaba terribles dolores de cabeza.

-Y si...-a Gajeel se le ocurrió una idea-.

Levy era una buena chica, todos la querían y era reconocida por hacer buenas acciones, si Gajeel le comentaba lo del reto tal vez ella accediera a ayudarlo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!-comenzó a reírse sin control, parecía un loco riéndose totalmente solo-¿qué tonterías piensas?-exclamó para sÍ mismo aún entre risas. ¿Por qué ella habría de ayudarlo? Levy era una chica demasiado inteligente, seguramente pensaría que un reto de ese tipo es la idiotez más grande del mundo, infantil, estúpido, y Gajeel, además, sería el protagonista de tan divertida comedia. Definitivamente no podía pedirle semejante cosa. Pero bueno, él sabía que la única forma de que ella accediera a la loca idea de salir con él era conociéndola. En primer lugar debía acercarse, hablar con ella, encontrar cosas en común. Volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-Esa enana y yo no tenemos absolutamente nada en común-pensó-.

Otra vez volvía el dolor de cabeza. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo pensar con claridad. Gajeel ya había salido con algunas chicas, con ninguna de Fairy Tail claro está, pero ninguna de ellas había sido ni de cerca, parecida a Levy. Las chicas de su anterior preparatoria eran casi tan "delincuentes" como él, así que todo había sido demasiado fácil hasta ese momento. Siempre era lo mismo, invitaba a salir a una chica, iban a cualquier lado, hablaban de cosas muy superficiales y su "romance" no duraba más que esa cita. Así, Gajeel jamás había mantenido una relación con nadie, y tampoco le interesaba tener una. Pero sabía que Levy no accedería a una cita de ese tipo, lo mandaría a volar antes de siquiera haber comenzado.

-Bueno-suspiró Gajeel-primero lo primero. Dudó un momento, pero finalmente se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia Levy. En cada paso que daba notaba como su cuerpo se tensaba y su corazón aumentaba la velocidad de cada latido. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Antes de contestar a su propia pregunta se dio cuenta de que se encontraba justo en frente de Levy. La peliazul todavía sentada al pie del árbol, totalmente sumergida en su libro, notó como una enorme sombra la cubría totalmente. Levantó la vista lentamente y de todos los rostros que se pudo imaginar, jamás esperó encontrarse con aquel todo lleno de perforaciones. Se le fue la respiración, el color de la piel y por un momento creyó que su corazón se había detenido totalmente.

Se miraron sin decir nada durante largo rato.

-¿Necesitas algo?-logró articular Levy, tratando de no demostrar lo asustada que estaba-.

Gajeel volvió a considerar rápidamente la idea de explicarle lo del reto, pero igual de rápido desechó la idea.

-No...-le contestó secamente-Solo... quería sentarme.

Gajeel se dejó caer a un lado de ella, dejando un espacio de aproximadamente un metro entre ambos. Cruzó las piernas y al igual que ella, se recargó en el tronco. Levy seguía asustada, pero ahora también estaba totalmente estupefacta, eso había sido totalmente extraño y repentino. Se movió un poco para alejarse un poco más de su nuevo acompañante e intentó inútilmente regresar a su lectura. Sin embargo, seguía nerviosa y no pasaba de leer una línea del libro y lanzar miradas discretas a Gajeel, que parecía no prestarle mucha atención. Así pasaron alrededor de 2 minutos.

-¿Qué lees?

La voz de Gajeel tomó por sorpresa a Levy quien dio un pequeño salto al oírla.

-Aamm... Es... Una historia de magia, romance y aventuras-contestó de forma rápida-.

Prácticamente no miró a Gajeel durante toda su respuesta, pero notó un largo silencio incómodo. Levantó lo vista y se encontró con los penetrantes ojos de Gajeel, que la miraban fijamente. Aún los recordaba, sin embargo, en estos momentos no parecían querer asesinarla.

Se quedó un poco embobada al observar que efectivamente, tenían un leve tono rojizo.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?-le preguntó Gajeel, sacándola de sus pensamientos-.

Cuando Levy reaccionó se dio cuenta de que su rostro se encontraba más cerca al de Gajeel, no a una distancia comprometedora, pero si lo suficiente para avergonzarse. Había actuado sin pensar, intentando comprobar si en verdad los ojos de Gajeel eran rojos.

-No... Lo..siento...-dijo Levy mientras volvía a alejarse- T-tus... ojos...-intentó explicarse torpemente-.

-¿Qué tienen?-preguntó Gajeel bruscamente-.

-Son rojos-le contestó Levy con una sonrisa, muy leve, apenas perceptible-Son extraños.

Gajeel no pudo evitar sonreír, no era la primera vez que le hacían un comentario de ese tipo, pero... si era la primera vez que Levy le sonreía, aunque haya sido un gesto mínimo.

-¿Te gustan?-le dijo Gajeel clavando su mirada en la de ella-.

Levy se puso totalmente roja y frunció el ceño.

-¡No digas tonterías!-le gritó Levy, algo nerviosa-.

Gajeel soltó una carcajada mientras veía como Levy inflaba sus cachetes con enojo. A Gajeel le parecía una expresión divertida, Levy parecía una niña pequeña.

-Idiota-exclamó Levy desviando su mirada-.

Gajeel volvió a reírse, ahora con una risa más suave. Se levantó y se sacudió la tierra.

-Está bien-le dijo aún con una sonrisa burlona-sigue con tu libro.

No esperó a que Levy le respondiera algo, simplemente se alejó de ahí, a paso rápido y con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

 **Chaaan chaaan! ¿Qué les pareció? jaja Tal vez se pregunten por qué toda la historia de su pasado se parece mucho a lo que realmente ocurrió con ellos en la historia original de Hiro Mashima, bueeeeno, la verdad es que esa parte es mi favorita en la relación de ellos dos, por eso decidí hacer algo parecido para ésta historia jaja pero de ahí en fuera todo lo demás será totalmente salido de mi cabeza.**

 **Repito, espero que les haya gustado y dejen un comentario para saber su opinión.**

 **Nos leemos después! Bye bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooolaaa! Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios :')**

 **Bueno, pues me di un tiempo para continuar con la historia y aquí está. Espero les guste el capítulo y de igual forma dejen al final un comentario sobre qué les pareció. De verdad muchas gracias por leer la historia!**

 **Y pues ¡Viva el GaLe! jajaja**

 **LOS PERSONAJES EN ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON TODOS DE LA AUTORÍA DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

El tiempo para el almuerzo había terminado. Levy aún se encontraba sentada al pie del árbol, en el centro de la escuela. Había logrado regresar a su libro después de que el "chico de metal", como algunos lo apodaban, se fuera. Sin embargo, por su mente aún rondaban esos últimos minutos acompañada por Gajeel Redfox. Nunca había entablado una conversación tan larga con él, después del incidente de hace un año, en el que ella pudo haber salido terriblemente lastimada, nunca más volvió a dirigirle una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada. Pero nadie podía culparla, Gajeel realmente la asustaba, y más después de lo que había sucedido, además con esa apariencia ruda y desalineada, esa estatura tan terriblemente superior a la de ella, esa voz tan gruesa y profunda, y esos ojos...

"¿Te gustan?"

Volvió a aparecer en su cabeza esa frase, resonando como si estuviera encerrada en una habitación totalmente vacía e hiciera eco cada vez que la recordaba.

-¿Te gustan?-exclamó Levy engrosando su voz, imitando a Gajeel burlonamente-¡¿Cómo van a gustarme?! Dan miedo, ¡dan miedo igual que tú!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, como queriendo que el mundo entero la oyera-.

Pero para su suerte, se encontraba totalmente sola, cuando era la hora del almuerzo prácticamente nadie andaba por el patio, la mayoría se quedaba en la cafetería, comiendo como si no tuvieran otra razón para existir.

Terminó de recoger sus cosas y corrió a través de todo el patio, para ingresar al edificio principal y así poder llegar a su siguiente clase.

Por su parte, Gajeel no se encontraba mejor. Después de lo ocurrido con Levy caminó directo a su salón de clases, aunque aún faltaran algunos minutos para que éstas dieran comienzo. Se sentó en su butaca y recargó la cabeza en la mesa, dando un gran suspiro. De repente le entraron ganas de golpearse hasta perder el conocimiento.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?-pensó-.

Ahora que todo había pasado empezaba a darse cuenta de que lo qué había hecho era una total estupidez. Simplemente llegó, se sentó junto a ella invadiendo su espacio, no encontró un buen tema de conversación puesto que él no sabía absolutamente nada de libros, y además le hizo una pregunta comprometedora que logró molestarla. Seguramente la había asustado con su actitud, además de que ahora se encontraba enojada.

Gajeel recordó la expresión de Levy cuando le preguntó si le gustaban sus ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, con la cara aún escondida en la mesa. Tal vez nunca se había fijado, pero Levy era bastante bonita, y tal vez no se parecía mucho a las demás chicas de Fairy Tail pero...

Interrumpió sus pensamientos, y ahora que se daba cuenta, Levy no se parecía a ninguna chica que haya conocido jamás.

Volvió a sonreír.

-Mierda...-exclamó en voz muy baja-Esto no va a ser nada fácil.

Enderezó su cuerpo y estiró las piernas, al mismo tiempo que echaba su cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, escuchó por el pasillo unas cuantas carcajadas, carcajadas que le resultaban terriblemente familiares. Después de unos segundos observó a Natsu y el resto de sus amigos entrar al salón.

-Lo único que me faltaba-exclamó Gajeel-. Respiró profundo y se acomodó en el asiento mientras sus amigos se acercaban.

-Hey Gajeel- le dijo Natsu mientras rodeaba su cuello con un brazo-¿Dónde demonios te has metido?

Gajeel se limitó a mirarlo con un profundo odio, sin contestar absolutamente nada.

-Vamos amigo...No seguirás molesto, ¿o sí?-continuó diciéndole con su característica sonrisa de oreja a oreja-.

Con esa enorme sonrisa a Gajeel sólo le entraban más ganas de estrangularlo.

-Ya deja de molestar Natsu-comentó Gray al pelirosado-De todos modos no creo que Gajeel logre hacerlo.

-Exacto-concordó Jellal-Levy seguramente lo mandará a volar, igual que a todos los demás.

-¡Nada de eso!-gritó Natsu-¡Tiene que hacerlo! Es un reto, y todos los retos se cumplen, ¡es nuestra regla de oro!

-Tcht...-exclamó Gajeel-Que tontería...

-Creí que nuestra regla de oro era no coquetear con la chica que le gusta a tu amigo-les dijo Gray intentando recordar cuál habían establecido que sería su regla de oro-.

-Esa puede ser la segunda regla de oro-dijo Natsu sonriendo-.

-Bueno, entonces por qué no cambiamos el reto y mejor invito a salir a Lucy-comentó Gajeel mirando a cierto chico con maldad-.

La sonrisa de Natsu se desvaneció.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!-le gritó mientras se le iba encima a Gajeel-.

Todos comenzaron a reírse, menos Natsu quien aún intentaba golpear a Gajeel, siendo detenido por Jellal y Gray.

Tal vez eran idiotas y fastidiosos, pero eran sus amigos y Gajeel realmente podía llegar a divertirse con ellos.

El resto del día fue de lo más normal. Al finalizar las clases todos los alumnos de Fairy Tail empezaban a recoger sus cosas e irse cada uno por su cuenta; a sus casas o a salir con sus amigos. Menos Gajeel, él como cada lunes tenía una "interesante" sesión con la consejera de la escuela.

Al director, Makarov, se le había ocurrido que sería una buena idea obligar a Gajeel a asistir a esas sesiones, no creía que tuviera serios problemas, pero tal vez podrían servirle para manejar su ira y su mal humor. Sin embargo, a Gajeel no le hacía ni tantito de gracia tener que desperdiciar una hora de su tarde para cumplir con esa tontería. Las sesiones eran iguales cada semana, y Gajeel moría de aburrimiento en cada una de ellas.

Caminó por el edificio principal y subió hasta el último piso, donde se encontraba la oficina de Mavis, la consejera. Tocó la puerta y esperó a que ésta se abriera.

-Pasa-le dijo Mavis, con una dulce voz-.

Gajeel cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en una silla.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu semana?-le preguntó Mavis a Gajeel con total naturalidad-.

-Bien-contestó Gajeel secamente-.

¿Cómo demonios iba a estar bien? Tenía un problema enorme, y todo por culpa del idiota de Natsu.

La sesión siguió durante una larga hora que a Gajeel se le hizo eterna, y a pesar de que Mavis realmente intentaba hablar con él y ganarse su confianza, ya llevaba casi un año llevando a cabo esas sesiones y Gajeel no había cambiado ni un poco, seguía dando las mismas respuestas secas, cortas y tajantes.

-Bueno, estamos a punto de terminar-le dijo Mavis-Pero antes, quiero que hagas algo.

Le entregó a Gajeel un pequeño papel en el que había escrito algo.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó mientras lo observaba detenidamente-.

-Es el nombre de un libro-le dijo Mavis con una suave sonrisa-Tengo entendido que no lees mucho, así que creo que este libro es una buena opción para comenzar.

-¿Quiere que yo lea un libro?-preguntó Gajeel totalmente extrañado-Me niego, no me gusta-exclamó mientras dejaba el papel sobre la mesa-.

-Tal vez éste te guste.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

-Porque leer abre tu mente, y es una buena forma de pasar el tiempo, no importa si lees una página por día, pero quiero que lo hagas.

Gajeel tomó aire fastidiado.

-Está bien-dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba el papel para guardarlo en la bolsa del pantalón.

-¿Dónde puedo conseguirlo?

-Ve a la librería que está ubicada a 4 calles-le comenzó a explicar Mavis-Es muy pequeña pero tiene una enorme variedad, seguro ahí está. El señor que la atiende puede venderte el libro, o si lo prefieres puede sólo prestártelo por una mínima cantidad, en caso de que no quieras conservarlo.

Gajeel salió de la oficina de Mavis y caminó por el largo pasillo vacío hasta llegar a las escaleras.

¡Como odiaba ir con la consejera!

Salió de la escuela y caminó hacia la famosa librería, la había visto anteriormente, pues todos los días pasaba por ahí, sin embargo, jamás en su vida se había detenido ni siquiera a mirar los letreros que adornaban los cristales exteriores.  
Entró despacio y en silencio. La librería era más grande de lo que él esperaba, y todo parecía bastante viejo, también había más personas de las que él esperaba encontrar. Todos se le quedaron viendo como si acabaran de ver a un criminal. No era algo tan raro, de hecho era algo que le pasaba bastante seguido.

Se acercó a un viejo tras un mostrador, el cual pensó debía ser el encargado. Preguntó por el libro mientras la enseñaba el papel que le había entregado Mavis. El viejo le explicó en qué pasillo podría encontrarlo. Caminó hasta ahí y vaya que se sentía totalmente desubicado y perdido en un lugar como aquel.  
Dio vuelta en el pasillo que el encargado le había indicado y casi se desmaya al ver que al fondo del pasillo se encontraba una chica, subida en un pequeño banco, peleándose por alcanzar un libro de uno de los estantes, que aun estirándose a su máximo le faltaban algunos centímetros para poder tomarlo.

Levy se esforzaba de sobremanera para poder alcanzarlo, sin embargo, llevaba ya un buen rato intentando y no podía, incluso estuvo a punto de caerse en varias ocasiones.  
-¿Por qué tengo que ser tan pequeña?-decía para sí misma mientras continuaba con su ardua tarea de alcanzar ese condenado libro-.

De repente vio como un brazo pasó por encima de su cabeza y tomó el libro que tantos problemas le estaba causando.

-Ooh...gracias...-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a su salvador, sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse con aquellos ojos... otra vez-.

Gajeel estaba frente a ella, mirándola.

-Oye enana, no deberías buscar libros que estén a más de 1.50 metros del piso-le dijo con una sonrisa burlona-.

Levy infló sus cachetes con enojo.

-Ya dámelo-le dijo mientras estiraba su brazo para tomarlo-.

Gajeel levantó el brazo y alejó el libro de Levy lo más que pudo. Levy volvió a estirarse para tomarlo, pero Gajeel volvió a alejarlo.

Era increíble como aún con Levy subida en ese pequeño banco, Gajeel seguía siendo más alto que ella. Gajeel soltó una pequeña risa al ver como Levy nuevamente inflaba sus cachetes al no poder tomar el libro que él sostenía a lo alto.  
-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Levy dándose por vencida-Es más ¿qué haces aquí?

Gajeel quería decir algo como "¿qué haces tú aquí?", pero eso sería tonto, Levy era lo que la mayoría de chicos llamaba un ratón de biblioteca, evidentemente el que no encajaba en ese lugar era él.

-Busco un libro-dijo secamente-.

-¡¿Sabes leer?!-preguntó Levy, exagerando a propósito su impresión con el fin de fastidiarlo-.

-Muy graciosa-dijo Gajeel acercando su rostro al de ella-.

Levy intentó retroceder pero se encontró atrapada entre él y un enorme librero. Gajeel siguió avanzando sin dejarle escapatoria, y recargó su antebrazo derecho en el librero, justo por encima de la cabeza de Levy.

-Tal vez puedas ayudarme a encontrarlo-le dijo clavando su mirada en la de ella-.  
-¿P-por q-qué habría d-de a-ayudarte?-logró decir Levy tratando torpemente de disimular su nerviosismo, desviando su mirada a todas direcciones-.

-Si me ayudas te regresaré tu libro-le dijo con una sonrisa torcida-.

-¡Hmph!-exclamó Levy levantando su vista para enfrentarse a los ojos de Gajeel, que seguían mirándola-Está bien, sólo quitate-le dijo mientras extendía sus brazos para apartarlo-.

Gajeel sonrió.

-¿Qué libro es?-preguntó Levy, evitando mirarlo-.

Gajeel le entregó el papel de Mavis y esperó a que Levy lo leyera.

-Mmmm-exclamó Levy mientras avanzaba a través del pasillo y recorría los estantes-.  
-Hey enana...

Levy se volteó de golpe y lo miró.

-No me digas así, no me gusta.

Gajeel se detuvo un momento y la miró detenidamente.

-¿Por qué no? Te queda perfecto-le dijo mientras golpeaba levemente su cabeza-. Levy infló sus cachetes fastidiada, y Gajeel volvió a sonreír. Definitivamente podría fastidiarla y hacerla enojar todo el día, y él nunca se aburriría, de verdad.  
-Aquí está-dijo mientras lo tomaba de uno de los libreros y se lo entregaba-Ahora dame el mío.

Gajeel tomó el libro y vio la portada, el nombre coincidía con el que Mavis había escrito en el papel.

Levy intentó arrebatarle el libro que minutos atrás él le había "ayudado" a bajar del estante, pero Gajeel nuevamente volvía a ponerlo lejos de su alcance. Así estuvieron unos instantes, Levy dando pequeños brincos mientras Gajeel sólo alejaba el libro para que ella no pudiera tomarlo.

Él se reía y se divertía, mientras ella... Bueno ella no se estaba divirtiendo tanto.

Finalmente Gajeel se compadeció de ella y le entregó el libro con el que la había estado torturando durante largo rato.

Ambos se acercaron al mostrador para terminar de realizar sus compras, aunque en realidad Gajeel no compró el libro, siguió el consejo de Mavis y simplemente lo pidió prestado, por su parte Levy compró hasta cinco libros más. Gajeel pudo notar la enorme sonrisa de Levy mientras caminaban a la salida.

-¿Te gusta comprar libros verdad?-le preguntó Gajeel al ver que casi iba saltando de felicidad, mientras tarareaba una canción, definitivamente parecía una niña pequeña-.  
-No es el hecho de comprarlos-contestó Levy-Los libros en sí mismos me gustan-dijo con una enorme sonrisa-.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le dedicaba a Gajeel una sonrisa así de sincera, tuvo que detenerse un momento para intentar calmar su corazón, que en estos momentos sentía que iba a salirse del pecho.

-¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó Levy al darse cuenta que Gajeel se había quedado atrás-.

Gajeel reaccionó y movió la cabeza en señal negativa para seguir avanzando.

Salieron de la tienda y se quedaron un momento en la acera sin decir nada.

-Bueno...-Levy rompió el silencio-Adiós...

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, Gajeel no dijo nada y sólo la observó.

-Hey... ¡Enana!-le gritó antes de que Levy cruzara la siguiente calle-.

Levy se giró en dirección a Gajeel y observó cómo él se acercaba.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así-le dijo frunciendo el ceño levemente-.

-Y-yo... necesito decirte algo...

-¿Qué cosa?-le preguntó Levy-.

Gajeel tomó aire y miró al cielo, luego bajó la mirada y la dirigió a Levy.

-¿Cómo decirlo?-dijo mientras se rascaba levemente la cabeza-.

Levy esperó, pero Gajeel estaba tardando mucho tiempo en tratar de ordenar sus ideas.

-Nos vemos-le dijo Levy mientras se disponía a cruzar la calle-.

Gajeel la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él, tal vez más de lo que quería.

-Hace un año...-comenzó a decir Gajeel-Yo... realmente siento mucho lo que pasó... discúlpame...

Gajeel había dejado de mirarla, tenía la cabeza gacha. Levy no podía creer lo que oía, realmente se estaba disculpando, estaba tan sorprendida que se había quedado sin habla.

-No... no pasa nada-le dijo Levy-.

Gajeel levantó la cara y la miró fijamente, extrañado.

-Eso fue hace mucho, está bien-le siguió diciendo Levy-Gracias por disculparte terminó con una suave y cálida sonrisa, mirando fijamente a ese par de ojos rojos-.

Gajeel era ahora el que se había quedado sin habla. Notó que seguía tomándola del brazo. Finalmente, suavizó su mirada y sonrió de igual forma.

-Adiós... Gajeel-le dijo Levy mientras se soltaba de él, y ahora sí cruzaba la calle-.

Cuando llegó a la siguiente acera tuvo la tentación de voltearse para ver si él seguía ahí, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo. Siguió caminando y después de unos cuantos pasos, no pudo evitar sonreír pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, tal vez, sólo tal vez, Gajeel no daba tanto miedo como ella creía.

Gajeel la observó durante unos instantes más, mientras ella avanzaba lentamente.

Se sorprendió a si mismo sonriendo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Gajeel?-se recriminó-Tú no eres así...

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria a Levy. Si antes le había costado trabajo sacarse a esa enana de la cabeza, ahora mismo le sería imposible.

 **¡Aaaaah! jajaja ¿qué tal estuvo? Realmente espero les haya gustado. Es el primer fic que escribo de este tipo (así romántico y cursi xD) así que no me odien si les parece que la historia va muy lento jeje**

 **Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, y espero también comenten algo de este cap para ver qué tal les pareció :)**

 **Nos leemos después, Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos! Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto leerlos.**

 **Espero que la historia les siga gustando y la lean, bueno, aquí está el siguiente cap.**

 **Gracias de nuevo.**

 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **CAPÍTULO 4**

Gajeel llegó a su apartamento, todavía con cientos de pensamientos dando vueltas por su cabeza. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que vivía solo, y su única familia era su padre, Metallicana, sin embargo, él se había ido hace mucho tiempo, Gajeel no estaba seguro de a dónde, pero simplemente lo dejó solo cuando estaba en segundo de secundaria. A veces hablaba con él por teléfono, pero ya también tenía mucho tiempo que su padre no se comunicaba, aunque en realidad no le importaba tanto. Llevaba muchos años siendo de esa forma, y Gajeel había aprendido a sobrellevarlo, además la mayoría de chicos en Fairy Tail tenían situaciones similares, o igual que él vivían solos, así que realmente no tenía ningún problema. Recibía dinero de su padre cada tanto tiempo y aveces conseguía algún trabajo sencillo en el que pudiera ganar algo. En fin, después de la escuela pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo viendo televisión, jugando videojuegos o simplemente tirado en su cama sin hacer absolutamente nada, y ésta última parecía la mejor opción para ese día.

Se dejó caer en su cama y fijó su mirada al techo de su habitación. Instantáneamente comenzó a pensar en Levy y lo que había ocurrido ese día.

-¡Ya basta!-gritó-.

Se enderezó y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro como si intentara despejarse. Tenía que hacer algo o iba a volverse loco, debía entretenerse con algo o su cabeza explotaría.

-Es por el reto-se dijo a sí mismo-Estás pensando en ella por el reto... ¡no!, únicamente estas pensando en el reto, solamente... en el reto...

Suspiró y volvió a dejarse caer. Intentaría dormir, tal vez así lograría olvidarse por un momento de Levy... mejor dicho del reto.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Levy también iba llegando a su casa. Al igual que Gajeel ella vivía sola, sólo que a diferencia de él, Levy mantenía mucho contacto con su familia y la única razón por la que no vivían juntos era porque Fairy Tail se encontraba en otra ciudad, muy lejos de su ciudad natal, donde todo el resto de su familia vivía.

Hizo sus deberes y por fin llegó su momento favorito del día: Acomodarse en el enorme sillón de su sala, con una humeante taza de café, una manta y un buen libro.

Ese día había comprado muchos libros y no sabía con cual debería comenzar. Finalmente eligió uno y se propuso comenzar a leerlo.

Había avanzado apenas media página cuando su mente comenzó a sumergirse, sin embargo, no en la historia que su libro narraba, más bien su mente había viajado a otro relato, uno que ocurrió hace un año.

Se vio a ella y también vio a Gajeel.

Es cierto que todo había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, pero ella de cierta forma había quedado traumatizada, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como en aquél momento y le había costado mucho trabajo superarlo, más aún cuando las únicas personas en saberlo fueron Jet, Droy, y por supuesto que Lucy. Sus amigos la apoyaron y finalmente todo quedó olvidado, sin embargo, aún en el fondo se sentía inquieta, y aunque nunca se dio cuenta ella siempre evitó a Gajeel en toda circunstancia, se alejó la más que pudo, al grado de prácticamente nunca verlo ni hablar con él, y eso le dio cierta tranquilidad. Pero ahora estaba ahí, acurrucada en el sillón de su sala, y por primera vez en su vida, no podía concentrarse y leer, por primera vez en su vida estaba pensando en... Gajeel.

Cerró su libro y lo dejó sobre la pequeña mesa que ocupaba el centro de la sala.

-Tal vez no es tan malo-pensó-Se disculpó y fue amable... Tal vez...

Tal vez ¿qué?, Levy no podía contestar a esa pregunta. Ella aceptó la disculpa de forma sincera, además no era una persona rencorosa, así que decidió que todo quedaría olvidado y enterrado, y eso la hacía sentir bien de cierta forma.

Siguió en el sillón mientras su mente se inundaba de recuerdos de ese día, desde la repentina aparición de Gajeel en el árbol de la escuela, hasta su encuentro en la librería, le parecía todo tan extraño, aunque tampoco fue desagradable, y aún así tuvo que arrugar un poco la frente cuando recordó a Gajeel torturándola con el libro y haciendo bromas sobre su estatura.

-¡Es un grosero!-dijo mientras hacía su característica seña se inflar los cachetes, para después comenzar a reír levemente-Es un tonto...-dijo aún entre risas y una cálida sonrisa-.

El resto de la semana no hablaron.

Era extraño para Gajeel, había por fin logrado acercarse a Levy, sin embargo, nada había salido según lo planeado, aunque fue sólo un día, había terminado haciendo y diciendo cosas que jamás se habría imaginado y aún así, había algo que verdaderamente lo molestaba.

Su plan había sido muy simple, únicamente sería amable con ella, se ganaría algo de confianza y tal vez ella aceptara salir con él. Fin

¡Pero no! De hecho había sido todo lo contrario, se acercó a ella más de lo que quería, habló con ella más de lo que quería y ahora la tenía en la cabeza... más de lo que quería.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritaba en su mente-.

Había sido una larga semana, no habló con ella para nada, a pesar de haberla visto en la escuela. Sólo la observaba de lejos, parecía que después de ese día el destino había decidido que se la encontrara en todas partes.

Estaba frustrado, cansado, se la había pasado fatal y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía por qué.

La observa y desviaba la mirada otra vez, después de un segundo su mirada regresaba a ella, estaba harto, sólo Dios sabría porque demonios no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Incluso cuando llegó a cruzar miradas con ella, miradas que no duraban más de un segundo antes de que los dos giraran su cabeza hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-volvió a gritar en su mente, cuando de repente...

-¡GAJEEEEEEEEEL!-gritó Natsu con todas sus fuerzas, propinando un puñetazo al rostro de su amigo-.

El aludido terminó en el piso, sin entender nada. Se colocó de pie y agarró a Natsu por el cuello.

-¡¿Pero que demonios te sucede?!

-¡Estamos hablándote y sólo nos ignoras y pones esa cara de idiota!-le gritó Natsu-.

-¿Eh?...-Gajeel reaccionó y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el patio del colegio, era la hora del almuerzo y se encontraba con sus amigos-.

Soltó a Natsu y miró a su alrededor como si acabara de despertar de un sueño y ahora no tuviera la menor idea de donde se encontraba.

Analizó la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que no había puesto nada de atención a lo que había ocurrido en la última media hora, sus amigos estaban hablándole de algo y él dejó ir su mente hacia otro lado, muy lejos de la conversación.

Respiró profundamente y soltó un enorme suspiro.

-Lo siento-le dijo a Natsu-¿qué decían?

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

-Oye... Gajeel... Has estado así toda la semana-le dijo Jellal-¿Pasa algo?

Gajeel pensó mucho la respuesta, no les había contado nada a los chicos sobre todo lo que había sucedido con Levy, ni una sola palabra.

-No pasa nada, estoy bien-dijo finalmente-.

-Puedes contarnos-lo animó Gray-.

Gajeel volvió a pensar mucho, pero finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería no decir nada.

-Estoy bien, sólo... Me perdí una parte de la conversación, ¿qué dijeron?-les dijo intentando parecer normal-.

Todos sabían que algo raro sucedía, pero creyeron prudente no insistir, por lo menos no en ese momento.

-Pues...-comenzó a hablar Natsu, mucho más calmado que antes-La semana que viene es el festival de Fairy Tail, y tenemos que participar en alguna actividad.

-Llevamos al rededor de 10 minutos preguntándote en que te gustaría participar-continuó Jellal mirando a Gajeel-.

Gajeel comenzó a reírse.

-Eso no importa-les dijo-Lo que ustedes decidan está bien.

-Habíamos pensado en el show de talentos-dijo Gray-Es muy divertido, además de que el premio no está nada mal.

Gajeel ahora si soltó una carcajada.

-¿Y cómo qué talento tenemos nosotros?-les dijo aún riéndose-.

Todos guardaron silencio, evidentemente no se les había ocurrido nada aún.

Estuvieron pensando largo rato, sin embargo, las ideas que proponían no eran buenas y sus "habilidades" probablemente no contaran como talento.

-¡Formemos una banda!-les dijo Natsu con una sonrisa enorme-.

A todos les pareció divertida la idea, pero había un pequeño problema, realmente nadie ahí tocaba un instrumento, salvo Gajeel que tocaba la guitarra, los demás sólo tenían pequeñas nociones sobre música.

-Hay que intentarlo-les rogaba Natsu, al parecer la idea lo había entusiasmado-.

-Tú eres, de todos nosotros, el que menos tiene idea de cómo tocar un instrumento-le dijo Jellal riéndose al ver lo emocionado que Natsu estaba-.

-Yo canto-les dijo Natsu con toda naturalidad-.

-Tú cantas horrible, idiota-le contestó Gray muerto de risa, seguido por todos los demás-.

Finalmente llegaron a la decisión de formar la banda, Gajeel tocaría la mayor parte de la canción, los demás harían cosas diferentes y Natsu sería el vocalista.

Si no ganaban como músicos, tal vez ganarían como comediantes.

La semana por fin había terminado y gracias al festival de la escuela y la fantástica idea de formar una banda, Gajeel había logrado desviar su mente de Levy y concentrarse en otras cosas, aunque no era tan simple, a pesar de que todos los demás parecían haberse olvidado del reto, Natsu aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para recordárselo y no dejarlo tranquilo.

Gajeel lograba ignorarlo lo más que podía, pero vaya que Natsu era fastidioso.

Finalmente, llegó el día del festival de Fairy Tail. Toda la escuela estaba entusiasmada, era un evento muy grande y muy divertido, las clases se suspendían y todos los alumnos hacían suya la escuela con decoraciones, comida, música, disfraces y miles de locuras, todo lo que se les pudiera ocurrir.

Era demasiado "lindo" para Gajeel, que se sentía un poco desubicado entre tanta alegría.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, observando a varios chicos que corrían de un lado a otro, gritaban y se reían. Este año si que se habían lucido con las atracciones, había de todo en la escuela, desde Cafés Maid, hasta la terrible Casa de Terror.

-Tal vez debería llevar a Levy ahí-pensó Gajeel con una sonrisa malavada-.

De repente se detuvo en seco.

-¿Por qué a ella?-se preguntó a sí mismo sin entender nada, como si otra persona hubiera pensado por él, como si a su mente se le hubiera ocurrido actuar sin permiso-.

Se golpeó la cabeza con frustración. Un golpe, dos golpes, y después, sintió un tercer golpe en toda la espalda, tan fuerte que logró desplazarlo dos pasos hacia adelante, casi perdiendo el equilibrio. Gajeel se había detenido segundos antes en frente de un salón, y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Yo iré a buscar más!-gritó una chica al momento que salía del salón-.

Gajeel creyó haber escuchado antes esa voz. Cuando se dio cuenta Levy estaba en frente de él, cerrando la puerta con la que acababa de golpearlo accidentalmente.

Él la vio, ella lo vio, y los dos se quedaron mudos.

-Ho-hola-le dijo Levy después de unos instantes de total silencio-¿Qué haces por aquí?

Gajeel siguió sin decir nada un momento. De verdad el destino era horrible.

-Aamm... Pues nada en realidad-le contestó-.

Que respuesta tan tonta, era difícil continuar una conversación cuando alguien contesta de esa forma, le daban ganas de volver a golpearse la cabeza.

Y aún así, intentó continuar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo para el festival, enana?-le preguntó Gajeel, intentando parecer más desinteresado de lo que realmente estaba-.

Levy sonrió y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Gajeel la siguió.

-Pues no se me da muy bien hacer otras cosas, así que me uní al Club de Actividades Domésticas, están preparando algunos dulces y postres para repartir-le contestó con una enorme sonrisa-Sólo que ahora nos quedamos sin azúcar, así que iré por más.

-No me gustan los dulces-comentó Gajeel sin voltear a verla, con la mirada perdida-.

A Levy la pareció extraño pero finalmente soltó una pequeña risa.

-¡A mí me encantan!

Gajeel ahora sí volteó a verla y sonrió por el comentario tan animado de Levy, de verdad no podían ser más diferentes.

-Supongo que si haces uno para mi, tal vez me guste-le dijo Gajeel poniéndose en frente de ella, cortándole el paso-.

Levy levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Gajeel. Él clavó su mirada en ella y sonrió suavemente mientras esperaba una respuesta, pero cada vez que Gajeel la miraba de esa forma, Levy no podía decir nada, era como si simplemente no encontrara ninguna palabra.

Gajeel dio un paso hacia adelante y se acercó más a ella, se inclinó un poco y siguió observándola. Levy sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, seguramente debía estar totalmente roja.

-¿Qué pasa, enana?

Levy intentó reírse de forma natural para disimular su nerviosismo, pero ni eso le salía bien.

-Si lo hago vas a tener que comértelo, aunque no te guste-dijo finalmente Levy, intentando clavar su mirada en la de él, aunque no pudiera mantenerla fija por más de 2 segundos-.

Gajeel rió, aunque no sabía si por lo que ella acababa de decir, o le causaba gracia ver el sobreesfuerzo de Levy para mantenerle la mirada.

-¿Y tú que haces?-preguntó ella para intentar cambiar de tema-.

-Participaré en el Show de Talentos con mis amigos-le contestó Gajeel alejándose un poco de ella-Formamos una banda, aunque somos un asco, así que espero que no hagamos tanto el ridículo-continuó diciendo-.

Levy comenzó a reírse enérgicamente. Gajeel la observó algo confundido, pero después comenzó a reírse igualmente.

-Seguro será genial y divertido-le dijo Levy-¡Iré a verlos!

Gajeel palideció un poco ante la idea de tener a Levy en el público, pero finalmente pensó que sería algo inevitable, probablemente Lucy, Juvia y Erza irían a ver a ciertos chicos, y ellas eran buenas amigas de Levy.

-Claro-le contestó Gajeel volviendo a sonreír levemente-.

Se quedaron un instante viéndose, sonriendo torpemente y las mejillas de Levy volvieron a sonrojarse un poco, con calidez.

-Bueno, me estoy tardando mucho-le dijo a Gajeel-Tengo que irme, nos vemos después.

Se despidió con la mano al tiempo que echaba a correr por el pasillo, llegando hasta las escaleras y descendiendo rápidamente, perdiéndose a la vista de Gajeel.

Bueno, eso no había salido tan mal. Había logrado mantener una conversación normal con ella.

-¿Qué tontería fue esa de pedirle un dulce?-se regañó mentalmente-En verdad odio los dulces.

Siguió caminando lentamente por el pasillo, sin dejar de poner en su rostro esa leve sonrisa torcida.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde su repentino encuentro con Gajeel, y Levy estaba desesperada por encontrar a Lucy. Las dos habían decidido hacer actividades diferentes por lo que no la vio en prácticamente todo el día. Sin embargo, no quería llegar sola al Show de Talentos, no sabía por qué, pero desde su encuentro con Gajeel no podía dejar de ver el reloj, y cada minuto que pasaba se ponía más nerviosa.

Finalmente la encontró en un puesto de comida, acompañada por Juvia y Erza.

-¡Chicas!-gritó para llamar su atención-.

Todas la vieron y se acercaron a ella. Platicaron unos minutos sobre lo que habían hecho en todo el día, hasta que finalmente y para suerte de Levy, Erza propuso ir a ver el Show de Talentos. Levy se sentía aliviada, ya era casi hora de que comenzara y no quería ser ella la que propusiera ir, la razón era que no quería tener que dar explicaciones sobre por qué quería ir a verlo.

Se dirigieron al auditorio principal, al cual empezaban a llegar muchos alumnos, algunos serían participantes, pero la gran mayoría seguro serían espectadores.

Se sentaron en las primeras filas y tenían una excelente vista del escenario.

Aún faltaban algunos minutos para que el espectáculo diera inicio, y sus amigas comenzaron a hablar sobre la banda que habían formado los chicos. Estaban realmente emocionadas. Levy sabía que sus amigas estaban enamoradas de ellos y prácticamente esa era la única razón por la que estaban ahí, sin embargo, ella también estaba ahí por uno de ellos, uno del que sus amigas no tenían ni la menor idea y jamás en la vida se habrían imaginado. Pero bueno, ella tampoco se lo habría imaginado, sin embargo, había pasado los últimos días pensando mucho en él, y no estaba segura de la razón.

Las luces se apagaron y el Show comenzó.

Hubo muchos participantes, que hicieron infinidad de cosas, realmente los alumnos de Fairy Tail eran asombrosos. Y por supuesto para el final se presentaría la banda formada por Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y Jellal. Cuando los anunciaron, todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar como fanáticas, incluidas las amigas de Levy. Ella solo se limitó a aplaudir un poco.

Era de esperarse, ellos eran los chicos más populares de Fairy Tail.

Cada uno salió al escenario y se acomodó en su respectivo puesto. Gajeel fue el último en aparecer, y a Levy casi se le cortó la respiración al ver que tomaba suavemente la guitarra, ella jamás se imagino que Gajeel tocara un instrumento.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el escenario, y aún se oían algunos gritos de chicas entre el público.

Natsu mandó la señal y una suave tonada empezó a oírse, llenando todo el auditorio con música, la verdad es que no eran tan malos, para ser unos totales principiantes, se oían bastante decentes. Claro que Natsu aún no comenzaba a cantar, cuando tomó el micrófono toda la escuela comenzó a reírse, incluidas las chicas, la verdad es que Natsu no afinaba ni una sola nota, pero no parecía importarle y seguía cantando con una sonrisa. Después se detuvo en seco, hubo un repentino cambio de música y gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de imitar a un cantante de Metal, lo cual tampoco le salía bien. El público se sorprendió por el cambio y comenzó a emocionarse, gritando y animando.

De repente se escuchó una fuerte explosión y hubo fuego, el escenario literalmente se estaba incendiando, mientras Natsu se reía como un maníaco.

Gray golpeó a Natsu en la cara.

-¡Idiota! ¡Te dijimos que nada de fuego!-le gritó al pelirosado-.

Todos dejaron sus posiciones y se turnaban para intentar apagar el fuego, mientras que otros intentaban atrapar a Natsu para golpearlo.

La escena era muy divertida, unos intentando apagar el fuego, mientras Natsu corría por todas partes siendo perseguido por sus amigos. El público se partía de risa.

Levy estaba más preocupada que divertida, sin embargo, la escena si era bastante cómica así que terminó cediendo ante las risas.

Finalmente, lograron apagar el pequeño incendio que Natsu había provocado y el público los cubrió de aplausos y vítores.

El día estaba llegando a su fin.

Las chicas decidieron esperar a que los chicos salieran del auditorio para poder hablar con ellos, sin embargo, estaban tardándose.

-Chicas, dejé algo en el casillero-les dijo Levy-Enseguida regreso.

Echó a correr por el patio del colegio e ingresó al edificio principal. Justamente se le había olvidado el dulce de Gajeel, le daba un poco de vergüenza entregárselo frente a los demás, pero le daba más vergüenza hacerlo a solas, así que tomó la decisión de ir por él, a final de cuentas, era sólo un dulce, no significaba nada, o eso quería creer.

Finalmente, los chicos salieron del auditorio después de que el director Makarov les propinara la paliza de sus vidas por casi destruir el edificio.

-¡Hey Lucy!-gritó Natsu cuando la vio-¿Te gustó la canción?-le dijo al tiempo que la rodeaba suavemente con un brazo-.

Lucy rió un poco pero afirmó enérgicamente. Todos comenzaron a platicar alegremente sobre la "excelente" actuación de los chicos, todos menos Gajeel. Él no puso nada de atención a la conversación y se limitó a recorrer con la vista a todos los alrededores.

-¿Buscas a alguien?-le preguntó Jellal extrañado-.

Gajeel reaccionó de golpe y negó la pregunta de inmediato.

-No... No... Sólo creo que me he olvidado algo-contestó con nerviosismo mientras se alejaba del grupo-Los veo después.

Caminó por el patio y suspiró. Así estaría mejor, después de todo siempre se sentía incómodo cuando todos ellos se reunían, sus amigos se llevaban tan bien con ellas que en estos momentos era cuando más sentía que sobraba.

Ingresó al edificio principal y subió las escaleras, no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, pero continuó subiendo.

Le había dicho a Jellal que no buscaba a nadie, sin embargo eso era una mentira. Inconscientemente buscó a Levy, estaba seguro de haberla visto con sus amigas entre el público, pero ahora quién sabe donde se había metido.

Llegó al penúltimo piso y en vez de seguir subiendo, dio media vuelta para caminar por el pasillo.

Al girar se encontró de frente con Levy, quien apenas logró detenerse cuando lo vio.

Se miraron fijamente sorprendidos.

-Creí que ya te habías marchado, enana-le dijo Gajeel sonriendo-.

Levy sonrió levemente. Llevaba en sus manos una pequeña bolsa en donde había guardado el dulce que había preparado.

-Tal vez sea mejor dárselo ahora-pensó, sin embargo, los nervios no dejaban que moviera un solo músculo-¿Por qué estás así? ¡Sólo es un dulce!

Colocó su mano por detrás de su cintura, ocultando la bolsa de Gajeel, y se acomodó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja.

-Su actuación estuvo muy... interesante -conmentó Levy para intentar desviar su mente del dulce-.

-¡Fue culpa de Natsu!-exclamó Gajeel notablemente fastidiado-Siempre es culpa de Natsu...

Levy no entendió ese último comentario, pero le parecía divertido ver a Gajeel con esa expresión.

-Bueno... es una lástima-dijo Levy mirando atentamente el pesado estuche de guitarra que Gajeel llevaba en la espalda-Realmente quería oírte tocar.

Gajeel abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró fijamente. Era increíble como esa enana era capaz de voltearle la cabeza con una simple frase.

-Todavía puedes-le dijo Gajeel sonriendo. Comenzó a caminar y se dirigió a las escaleras que llevaban al siguiente y último piso del edificio-Ven...

Levy se quedó congelada en su lugar. No sabía por qué había dicho tal cosa, pero ahora mismo le daban ganas de salir corriendo. Tomó aire, intentó calmarse y finalmente siguió a Gajeel.

Llegaron al siguiente piso y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. De repente Gajeel se detuvo en frente de una puerta, de la cual colgaba un pequeño letrero con letras rojas que decía: "Prohibido el paso".

Gajeel miró en todas direcciones, cuidando que nadie los estuviera observando. Abrió la puerta de golpe y arrastró a Levy al interior junto con él.

La chica estaba totalmente confundida, todo había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Ahora estaba en un lugar desconocido y totalmente a oscuras, no podía ni observar sus propias manos.

-Gaj...-empezó a decir, pero una enorme mano le cubrió la boca, impidiendo que terminara su frase-.

-No hables-le dijo Gajeel-.

Levy sentía la voz de Gajeel demasiado cerca, no sabía a qué distancia se encontraba de él, pero no quería que las luces se prendieran de repente para averiguarlo.

-Sígueme-le dijo Gajeel tomándola del brazo-Hay unas escaleras aquí, así que sube con cuidado.

Levy siguió a Gajeel durante un pequeño tramo de escaleras y cuando por fin se detuvieron, lo escuchó haciendo algo. El ruido se parecía al de una puerta abriéndose.

Levy esperó hasta que finalmente Gajeel abrió una puerta que daba hacia el exterior. La luz del día cegó por un momento a Levy, y cuando pudo ver con claridad cayó en cuanta de que se encontraban en el techo de la escuela.

-¿Po-por qué me trajiste aquí?-le preguntó Levy notablemente nerviosa-Los estudiantes no deben venir aquí, está prohibido.

-Todo está bien, enana-le dijo Gajeel sonriendo-Vengo aquí todo el tiempo, nadie se dará cuenta.

Levy lo miró fastidiada. Suspiró e infló sus cachetes levemente.

-No me arrastres contigo a tus actos delictivos-le dijo desviando la vista lejos de él-.

Gajeel soltó una sonora carcajada y golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Levy.

-No nos atraparán-le dijo Gajeel alegremente- Además, la preparatoria sería muy aburrida si no rompieras las reglas por lo menos una vez.

Levy volvió a desviar la mirada, pero finalmente empezó a reírse, nunca había hecho algo así, y de cierta forma estaba emocionada.

-Como sea, aún no me explicas porque estamos aquí.

-Dijiste que querías oírme tocar, ¿o no?

Gajeel sonrió al ver a Levy ponerse totalmente roja, mientras intentaba inútilmente dar una explicación sobre por qué había dicho semejante cosa.

Caminó lentamente a la orilla y se sentó, recargando su peso en el muro que rodeaba el perímetro del techo. Le hizo una seña a Levy para que se acercara y se sentara junto a él.

Levy tomó aire resignada mientras intentaba calmar sus ideas, y a su corazón que latía a toda prisa.

Se sentó junto a él y esperó. Gajeel tomó su guitarra y comenzó a afinarla lentamente.

Después de unos instantes, tocó la primera nota.

La melodía era suave y el sonido hermoso. Levy observó a Gajeel durante toda la canción, estaba concentrado y se veía totalmente relajado. Gajeel también volteó a verla sin dejar de tocar, y sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de ella.

Cuando la canción terminó ambos se quedaron viendo, no desviaban la vista y tampoco se decían nada. Sólo sonreían.

Gajeel reaccionó de repente y tosió un poco, desviando la mirada. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía, literalmente se había perdido en ella.

-¡Cierto!-exclamó Levy de repente-Aquí está el dulce-le dijo mientras le entregaba la pequeña bolsa en donde lo había guardado-.

Gajeel miró la bolsa extrañado, realmente no esperaba que Levy lo hiciera.

-Dijiste que te lo comerías aunque no te gustara-le dijo Levy con los cachetes inflados al ver la expresión de Gajeel-.

Él se rió y tomó la bolsa, la abrió y observó que en su interior había dos caramelos. Tomó uno y el otro se lo ofreció a Levy. Ella lo tomó.

-Está bueno-comentó Gajeel mientras se comía el dulce, y no mentía, realmente le había gustado-.

Levy sonrió ampliamente y también se comió el suyo. Estuvieron largo rato hablando sobre cualquier cosa, haciendo bromas y conociendo un poco más sobre el otro. Eran muy distintos y llevaban vidas diferentes, pero la tranquilidad que se respiraba en aquel momento los hacia sentir bien.

-¿Y no compones canciones?-preguntó Levy-.

-¡Claro que si!-le contestó Gajeel enérgicamente mientras volvía a tomar su guitarra-.

De repente, Gajeel empezó a tocar la canción más extraña que Levy había escuchado en toda su vida, no tenía nada de sentido y decía algo sobre un "Shooby Doo Bop".

Levy comenzó a reírse sin control, la canción era divertida y Gajeel se veía chistoso cantándola.

-¿Te estás burlando, enana?-le dijo Gajeel también riéndose-.

-Claro que no-le contestó alegremente-.

Ambos se quedaron callados de golpe, y luego volvieron a reírse.

-¿No te encanta este lugar?-preguntó Gajeel de repente-Está increíble, hay aire fresco, nadie te molesta y tiene una increíble vista a toda la ciudad.

Levy asintió levemente observando todo lo que Gajeel describía.

-¡Es mi lugar favorito de toda la escuela!-exclamó Gajeel-Nadie lo conoce, ni mis amigos han venido aquí.

-¿Y por qué me lo has enseñado a mí?-le preguntó Levy observándolo con una suave sonrisa-.

Gajeel se quedó mudo.

¿Por qué? Esa era una excelente pregunta.

Gajeel pensó largo rato y no encontraba una respuesta.

-No lo sé-contestó sinceramente-Supongo que será nuestro secreto-.

Levy se sonrojó y soltó una pequeña risa.

-Ya es tarde-dijo Levy poniéndose de pie-Mis amigas deben estar buscándome.

Gajeel la imitó y también se colocó de pie.

Bajaron del techo por las escaleras ocultas y volvieron a salir por la puerta del letrero: Prohibido el paso. Regresaron a los pasillos del edificio y bajaron hasta volver a salir al patio. A lo lejos observaron a sus amigos, seguían juntos platicando alegremente.

Se acercaron a ellos en total silencio, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lucy se quedó con la boca abierta, no esperaba que Levy permitiera a Gajeel estar a menos de un metro de ella, y por su parte Natsu mostró una enorme sonrisa malvada, como si estuviera ideando algo en su cabeza.

Nadie más dijo nada, hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

El día había terminado y quedaban muy pocos estudiantes en la escuela, así que poco a poco todos fueron despidiéndose para cada uno tomar su propio camino.

-¡Adiós chicos!-exclamó Levy al grupo en general, los recorrió a todos con la vista mientras se despedía, y cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Gajeel, se detuvo un instante y sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa de complicidad. Gajeel sonrió de vuelta, con la misma expresión-.

Cada uno estaba en su propio asunto, así que realmente nadie pareció notar el pequeño juego de miradas entre ellos dos.

Nadie, excepto Natsu, porque claro, Natsu era un completo idiota, pero esa clase de cosas no se le escapaban.

 **¡Aquí termina el cuarto capítulo! Jaja ¿les gustó? ¿Merezco un review? Jaja**

 **Bueno,espero les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos después. Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa! Jajaja Chicos, de nuevo gracias por sus comentarios, me hace muy feliz ver que les gusta la historia y la siguen Jaja**

 **Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, disfruten! ;)**

 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

Después del festival de Fairy Tail, Gajeel había logrado mantener recurrentes conversaciones con Levy en la escuela, cuando se encontraban en los pasillos, en los descansos, a la hora del almuerzo. Sus amigos de igual forma estaban pasando más tiempo del normal con las amigas de Levy, así que también habían logrado verse cuando todos se reunían.

Se había vuelto tan normal para él verla todos los días, hablar con ella, molestarla de vez en cuando, que de cierta forma había logrado calmar sus ideas, por lo menos ya no se volvía loco cada vez que pensaba en ella o cada vez que la veía a lo lejos.

En fin, la escuela se estaba volviendo de cierta forma menos tediosa, y tenía mejor humor del que esperaba alguna vez tener.

Todo estaba bien, pero aún había algo que lo inquietaba de vez en cuando: el reto.

Lograba eliminarlo de su mente durante cierto tiempo, al grado de literalmente ni siquiera acordarse de él, incluso en los momentos que estaba con Levy, sin embargo, el recuerdo siempre volvía, como una punzada.

-No puedo...-pensaba para sí mismo-No puedo seguir con ésto.

Y en verdad no podía. Lo había pensado mucho, muchísimo. Al inicio simplemente había sido un reto, una tonta apuesta con sus amigos, pero las diferentes circunstancia lo llevaron a acercarse a Levy mucho más de lo que esperaba, y ahora tenía la cabeza totalmente confundida.

No podía negarlo, Levy ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, cada una de sus ideas, la tenía presente en todo momento y en toda circunstancia. Su pelo, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo le recordaba a ella, y era increíblemente difícil vivir con ello.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?

Estaba tirado en el sillón de su departamento, con la mirada clavada al techo. Era jueves por la tarde, acababa de regresar del Colegio y se sentía cansado, no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando despejar su mente.

-Ese reto definitivamente va a volverme loco-exclamó al aire, aún con los ojos cerrados-.

Se mantuvo en silencio y después comenzó a reírse.

-Soy un idiota-pensó-No es el reto, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser el reto.

Gajeel lo sabía, aunque su mente no quisiera aceptarlo. El reto se había convertido en sólo una excusa, una forma de explicarse a sí mismo por qué se acercaba a Levy, por qué se preocupaba por ella, por qué hacía tantas tonterías cuando ella estaba cerca, por qué su corazón de aceleraba cada que sonreía, por qué incluso Jet y Droy se habían vuelto tan increíblemente fastidiosos cada vez que los veía con ella.

Abrió los ojos y se enderezó. Acomodó su espalda en el respaldo del sofá y cruzó las piernas.

-Supongo que... estoy enam...-contuvo sus palabras, cerró la boca con fuerza evitando que éstas salieran-No... no no no, ¡me niego a aceptarlo!

Estiró las piernas hasta tocar el piso y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Yo no puedo enamorarme, esas cosas no van conmigo.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó de un lado a otro de su departamento. Recorrió todas las habitaciones, una y otra vez, parecía un león enjaulado, enjaulado en sus propios sentimientos.

Después hizo una pausa y miró el reloj, pasaban apenas las 5 de la tarde. Se le ocurrió una idea, hace mucho tiempo que no salía, tal vez debía distraerse en otro lado. Tomó sus llaves y salió de su departamento.

Bajó las escaleras del edificio donde vivía y caminó por las calles. Gajeel vivía en una colonia que podía considerarse de todo menos tranquila, quedaba lejos de Fairy Tail, pero no de su antigua preparatoria: Phantom Lord.

Sabía perfectamente el camino que debía tomar, había apenas pasado un año y seguramente las cosas no habrían cambiado. Los chicos de Phantom eran lo que la sociedad consideraba vándalos, eran rebeldes, desorganizados y medio criminales. Al principio, cuando llegó a Fairy Tail, extrañaba todo eso y le había sido muy difícil adaptarse al estilo de su nueva escuela.

Caminó por todas las calles, adentrándose cada vez más a la zona más oscura de la ciudad. Los muros llenos con graffiti, bares de mala muerte por todos lados, gente golpeándose y gritándose insultos en cada esquina. Sí, definitivamente estaba cerca de Phantom.

Cuando la divisó a lo lejos le dio un cierto sentimiento de nostalgia. Le gustaba esa escuela, a pesar del ambiente tan hostil que se vivía ahí dentro.

Llegó justo a la entrada principal, había un grupo grande de estudiantes por las calles. Las clases habían finalizado hace cerca de dos horas, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que lo último que esos chicos hacían después de la escuela, era volver a casa. Caminó entre la multitud, era extraño para él estar en un lugar y no llamar la atención, pero era lo más lógico, los chicos de Phantom se veían como él y se vestían como él. Volteó en varias direcciones hasta que finalmente oyó una voz detrás de él.

-Gajeel Redfox... ¡No puede ser!

Volteó rápidamente y encontró un rostro conocido.

-¡Totomaru!-exclamó Gajeel sonriendo mientras se acercaba a él y estrechaba su mano-.

Totomaru era un estudiante de Phantom Lord, se hicieron amigos en primer año. Era un chico bastante extraño, y con un estilo poco común, pero habían logrado llevarse bien durante los primeros días.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-le preguntó Totomaru-No has cambiado nada, creí que esas haditas te harían usar falda o algo así.

Gajeel rió ante el comentario de su amigo y siguieron caminando entre todos los estudiantes. Gajeel saludó algunos viejos conocidos y se formó un grupo de estudiantes que lo acompañaban. Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño parque justo al lado de la escuela. Que aunque era un parque la gente nunca iba por ahí, porque los estudiantes de Phantom Lord habían logrado adueñarse totalmente de él.

Estuvo largo rato hablando con ellos, le contaron todo lo que había sucedido desde que el director había decidido expulsarlo, y él a su vez les contaba cómo era Fairy Tail, le parecía increíble lo diferentes que eran ambas escuelas.

Las horas pasaron y el cielo había empezado a oscurecerse. El grupo de chicos de Phantom cada vez se fue haciendo más grande, llegaron muchos con bebidas, cigarrillos y música, de la nada se encontraba en medio de una fiesta improvisada, pero tampoco se le hacía raro, las fiestas de ese tipo eran algo muy común entre esos chicos, y podían seguir hasta muy adentrada la noche, incluso la madrugada.

-Esto era justo lo que necesitaba-dijo al observarse a sí mismo, era cómo si nunca lo hubieran expulsado-.

De repente se acercó una chica a él. Lucía un vestido corto y ajustado, con un escote prominente y mucho maquillaje encima.

-¿Y tienes novia Gajeel?-le dijo seductoramente, mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de él-.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación así, y lo normal habría sido seguir el juego y coquetear con ella, pero por alguna extraña razón no le daban ganas.

-JAJAJA Gajeel no podría andar con una de esas ridículas haditas-comentó Totomaru al oír la pregunta de la chica-De sólo imaginarle siento que moriré de risa.

Todos comenzaron a reírse sonoramente, Gajeel al inició sonrió, pero su sonrisa se fue apagando levemente. Había algo en ese comentario que le molestaba. Fairy Tail no era una ridícula escuela, y tampoco sus estudiantes eran "haditas" como todos los llamaban. Y tampoco veía tan imposible salir con alguna chica de Fairy Tail.

Phantom Lord le gustaba, pero Fairy Tail se había convertido en algo importante en su vida. Hace un año él también se burlaba sin control de esa escuela, pero ahora sentía que debía defenderla.

Finalmente decidió controlarse y no decir nada, cualquier comentario de ese tipo seguramente iniciaría una pelea, y a los chicos de Phantom les encantan las peleas. Era mejor dejarlo así, fingir que no le importaba y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta.

Ese mismo día, Levy también había salido de su casa.

Era bastante tarde ya, pero no habría tenido que salir a esa hora si hubiera recordado que la noche anterior se había quedado sin su preciado café. Levy no sólo era fanática de los libros, también lo era del café, pero no de cualquier café. Había uno que le gustaba demasiado, lo vendían únicamente en una pequeña tienda al otro extremo de la ciudad, muy lejos de donde ella vivía.

Había pensado mucho en aguantarse y esperar al otro día para comprarlo a una hora más razonable, pero el café se había vuelto una especie de adicción y no podía esperar. No dormiría bien por la ansiedad y se pondría de mal humor al día siguiente.

Tomó una pequeña bolsa donde guardó su dinero y llamó a un taxi por teléfono.

Cruzó toda la ciudad y el taxi la dejó en frente de la tienda, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y el negocio cerraría en unos minutos.

Antes de entrar se percató de que había mucho ruido en los alrededores. La tienda se encontraba en frente de un parque, pero al parecer algunos jóvenes lo habían decidió utilizar como antro. Había una gran multitud, que gritaba y hacía desmanes por todo el lugar.

-Delincuentes-exclamó Levy arrugando la nariz, mientras empujaba la puerta para entrar a la tienda y realizar su compra-.

Gajeel había estado tomando durante largo rato, sin embargo, estaba bastante consciente, a diferencia de sus amigos que desde hace rato habían dejado de estar sobrios y dentro de sus cinco sentidos. Él sabía que en ese estado eran bastante insoportables e impredecibles, así que esperaba que en algún momento todo se saliera de control y para colmo, Totomaru se había desaparecido, ya no podía verlo por ningún lado.

Levy salió de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa. Cruzó la calle y llegó al parque. Debía cruzarlo para llegar a la siguiente calle, donde podría tomar un taxi que la llevara de regreso a su casa.

Levy observó detenidamente la situación, no parecía muy seguro cruzar por ahí.

-Creo que mejor voy a rodearlo.

Caminó por la acerca a toda prisa, intentando no fijarse en todos los chicos que estaban ahí, la mayoría ahogados en alcohol.

Avanzó unos cuentos metros hasta que sintió unas fuertes manos que la giraron con mucha rudeza.

Levy tenía en frente a un muchacho, notablemente borracho, que la sujetaba con fuerza.

-Su-sueltame-le pidió Levy totalmente asustada-.

-Hey chicos-exclamó Totomaru-Parece que vamos a poder divertirnos un rato.

De repente Levy oyó unas risas y en un segundo se vio rodeada por un grupo de muchachos, y ninguno de ellos parecía estar en sus cabales.

Gajeel estaba algo fastidiado, sus amigos estaban en un punto en el que ya no podían hablar coherentemente y apenas y podían mantenerse en pie.

Recordó las fiestas a las que había ido con Fairy Tail, el ambiente era muy diferente, era más divertido, la música, el juego de los retos con Natsu y los demás, y por lo menos al otro día todos recordaban lo que había sucedido.

Mientras se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos empezó a oír un alboroto muy grande y cientos de chicos corrían a toda velocidad hacia un punto del parque.

-¿Qué está pasando?-se preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia esa dirección-.

Al llegar tuvo que mover a varias personas para intentar tener una mejor vista de lo que sucedía en el centro de toda esa conmoción.

Finalmente llegó al frente de todos y lo que vio casi provocó que le diera un infarto.

Vio a Totomaru, acompañado de otros 4 chicos, que juntos detenían a Levy contra un árbol. La sujetaban de los pies y los brazos dejándola totalmente inmóvil.

-Dime, preciosa-le dijo Totomaru, tomándola bruscamente del rostro, apretando su barbilla-¿Quién de nosotros quieres que juegue primero contigo?

Levy volvió a moverse inquieta, intentando inútilmente soltarse, estaba totalmente aterrorizada, y apenas entendía todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Totomaru le agarró la cara con más rudeza y empezó a acercarse a ella. Levy movía la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando evitar a toda costa lo que el degenerado ese intentaba hacer.

Pero ya estaba muy cerca, tenía su aliento a alcohol en todo el rostro. Se sentía totalmente perdida.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que el desagradable momento llegara.

Pero no ocurrió nada, escuchó un fuerte golpe, y de repente todo se quedó en silencio y todas las manos que la sujetaban la soltaron al mismo tiempo.

Abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella a un hombre que le daba la espalda, sin embargo, reconocía aquella silueta.

Gajeel le propinó a Totomaru un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar varios metros, rompiéndole la nariz y tirándole unos cuantos dientes.

Al instante, todas las personas ahí presentes enmudecieron ante lo ocurrido y dieron dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Ga...¡Gajeel!-exclamó Levy, pero éste ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, seguía observando fijamente a Totomaru, que apenas lograba incorporarse del suelo-.

Logró ponerse de pie y escupió algo de sangre.

-¿La conoces?-le preguntó a Gajeel, quien aún lo miraba con odio-.

Gajeel no contestó nada.

-¡Te estoy preguntando si conoces a esa pu...-Totomaru no pudo terminar su frase, pues un nuevo golpe lo volvió a tirar al piso.

-No se te ocurra volver a tocarla-le dijo con la mirada más dura que Gajeel podía expresar, daba miedo, en verdad parecía ser capaz de matar a Totomaru-.

Levy seguía impactada, no podía moverse ni decir nada.

-Elegiste a la chica equivocada-le dijo Gajeel al chico en el suelo-¡A ella no puedes ni siquiera mirarla!

Levy abrió los ojos de par en par.

Gajeel dio media vuelta y se acercó a Levy. Ella lo miró fijamente, aún temblando.

Pero Totomaru logró enderezarse para mirar a Gajeel.

-¡Eres un idiota, Gajeel!-le gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía-Ponerte en mi contra es una idiotez.

Gajeel volteó a mirarlo.

-Tu patética fuerza no me asusta.

-Pero... ¿Y la de todo Phantom Lord?-le contestó Totomaru-.

Gajeel comenzó a reírse sonoramente.

-Tengo unos amigos en Fairy Tail, que les darían una paliza a todos ustedes juntos.

Gajeel tomó a Levy de la mano y la sacó de todo eso. Salieron del parque y comenzaron a caminar por las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

Levy seguía temblando, incapaz de controlar su cuerpo, y Gajeel podía sentirlo en el leve roce de sus manos.

Caminaron durante 10 minutos, tomados de la mano y en total silencio. Levy empezó a sentirse avergonzada por el contacto, así que quiso soltarse.

-Aún no-le dijo Gajeel, apretando más fuerte su mano- espera un poco.

Levy no dijo nada y se dejó guiar por Gajeel durante unos minutos más.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó Levy-.

Gajeel no le contestó. Justo en ese momento se detuvieron en frente de un edificio de departamentos.

Entraron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso. Él aún la tomaba de la mano.

Se detuvieron en uno de los departamentos y Gajeel sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo.

Levy reaccionó y se soltó bruscamente de él, con la cara totalmente sonrojada.

-¿Aquí vives?-le preguntó nerviosa-.

Gajeel volteó a mirarla confundido.

-¿Pues qué esperabas, enana?-Gajeel notó la respiración agitada de Levy-Deja de mirarme así y entra.

Levy tomó aire y entró en el departamento de Gajeel. No era muy grande, y estaba algo desordenado, pero de repente lo sintió como el lugar más seguro del mundo.

Gajeel la dejó pasar a ella primero y luego cerró la puerta tras de sí. Recargó la frente en la puerta y se mantuvo ahí unos segundos con los ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente.

Levy lo observó detenidamente, sin entender qué estaba haciendo. De repente se volteó bruscamente y clavó la mirada en ella.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacías tú ahí?!

Levy se quedó sin habla, no esperaba ver a Gajeel tan molesto.

-Ésta es la peor zona de toda la ciudad, ¿por qué estabas caminado sola a éstas horas? ¿No piensas en lo peligroso qué es? ¿Acaso eres tonta? ¿Por qué no...?-Gajeel se detuvo en seco cuando vio la primer lágrima escurrir por el rostro de Levy-.

Levy agachó la cabeza, ocultando su rostro, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer al suelo, mientras ella intentaba inútilmente apartarlas de su mejilla.

-Gajeel... yo...-comenzó a decirle-¡Estaba tan asustada!-casi gritó mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas-.

Él se quedó totalmente inmóvil y al sentir el cuerpo de Levy tan cerca no pudo hacer más que tensar todos sus músculos.

Finalmente, al ver que Levy no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo, se relajó y correspondió al abrazo, sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura.

Se quedaron así unos segundos, sin decirse nada.

Levy se apartó suavemente de él, pero Gajeel no la soltó. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Gajeel que la miraban fijamente.

-Oye, enana-le dijo, sin dejar de verla. Con un brazo la siguió tomando por la cintura, volviendo a acercarla a él, mientras que su otra mano tomó suavemente el rostro de Levy-No llores-le dijo mientras limpiaba con delicadeza una lágrima que aún se escapaba de los ojos de Levy-.

Ella se sonrojó levemente por esa acción.

Se miraron unos instantes más, pero finalmente Gajeel soltó a Levy y la invitó a sentarse en el sofá de la sala.

Levy se acurrucó en el sillón, recogiendo las piernas contra su pecho, ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas.

Gajeel la miró detenidamente, se veía tan pequeña, tan frágil. Caminó lentamente hasta la pequeña cocina de su apartamento y empezó a calentar agua.

Minutos después se acercó a ella y le ofreció una taza con humeante café.

-Si prefieres el té, lo siento, a mí no me gusta-le dijo al ver que Levy tardaba un poco en tomar la taza-.

-No... el café está bien.

Levy tomó un sorbo mientras Gajeel se sentaba junto a ella. Cuando sintió el café en sus labios inmediatamente reconoció el sabor. Era el café que a ella tanto le gustaba, y que ese día tantos problemas le había causado.

Sonrió ampliamente, mientras seguía tomándolo con delicadeza.

Gajeel observó su expresión y también sonrió, por lo menos ella ya no parecía estar asustada.

-Tú...-empezó a decir Levy-¿conocías a esos chicos?

Gajeel no contestó y tomó un largo trago a su café.

-Creía conocerlos.

Levy lo miró pero no dijo nada.

-¿Estás decepcionada?-le preguntó Gajeel cruzando su mirada con la de ella-Todos ellos habían sido compañeros míos cuando estaba en Phantom, pero creo que en ese entonces no notaba lo imbéciles que eran.

Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Si ella no estaba decepcionada, por lo menos él si. Decepcionado de sí mismo, de haber extrañado a esa clase de gente.

-Nunca debí haber regresado con ellos.

Levy lo miró y sonrió.

-Suena extraño-le contestó-Pero... gracias por haber estado ahí.

Gajeel repitió esas palabras mentalmente. Ella tenía razón, si él no hubiera hecho la tontería de buscar a sus "amigos" de Phantom, ¿quién habría salvado a Levy?

Gajeel sonrió, ésta probablemente sería la coincidencia más extraña de toda su vida.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, durante unos minutos. Ambos colocaron las tazas vacías en la pequeña mesa de centro.

Gajeel observó a Levy fijamente, ella miraba al frente con la mirada perdida.

-Enana...

Levy reaccionó y volteó, pero cuando se dio cuenta Gajeel la rodeo suevamente con sus brazos, tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

Seguían sentados en el sillón, pero ahora Gajeel había logrado sentar a Levy entre sus piernas, mientras la abrazaba por detrás. Ella era tan pequeña que en realidad había sido muy sencillo.

Levy se puso totalmente roja ante el repentino cambio de posición.

-G-Ga-Gaj-eel...

Giró un poco la cabeza y se topó de nuevo con la mirada de Gajeel.

-Ya quita esa cara-le dijo Gajeel sonriendo- No pasó nada, y ellos no volverán a molestarte.

Estaba totalmente seguro de lo que decía, por eso no había querido soltar su mano durante todo el camino, quería que todos ahí la vieran con él. Parte de las razones por las que lo habían expulsado de Phantom eran todos los problemas y pleitos que causaba, pero no sólo era eso, muchos chicos ahí le temían, y sabía que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a intentar una cosa así de nuevo.

Levy le devolvió la sonrisa y se dejó caer en el torso de Gajeel, se sentía totalmente protegida estando ahí con él.

Volvió a girarse un poco para observarlo fijamente.

Esos ojos de Gajeel, había estado estudiándolos todo ese tiempo. Tenían cientos de expresiones, cuando se enfadaba, cuando se reía, cuando se preocupaba, cuando la miraba solamente a ella...

Comenzó a reírse de la nada, desconcertando a Gajeel.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó él-.

Levy se enderezó un poco y lo miró.

-Creo que si me gustan-le dijo con toda naturalidad. Gajeel no entendió el comentario y puso una expresión aún más confundida. Levy sonrió-Una vez me preguntaste si me gustaban tus ojos.

Gajeel se quedó pensando y finalmente recordó aquella ocasión en el árbol de la escuela. Abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró sorprendido. No esperaba ese comentario.

Gajeel comenzó a reírse levemente.

-Me estás volviendo loco, enana-le dijo mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de Levy y se lo colocaba por detrás de la oreja. De repente detuvo ahí su mano un momento y la miró-.

Levy también clavó su mirada en la de él. Gajeel movió su mano lentamente, siguiendo el contorno del rostro de Levy. Tomó suavemente su barbilla, levantándole la cabeza y la fue acercando lentamente a su rostro.

Levy comenzó a sonrojarse levemente, mientras su rostro iba acercándose cada vez más al de Gajeel.

Involuntariamente empezó a cerrar sus ojos, esperando pacientemente por lo que sucedería.

Gajeel la acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración, estaba a sólo un centímetro de distancia. La miró una vez más, Levy tenía los ojos casi totalmente cerrados. Sonrió levemente y tomó el último impulso que terminaría con esa corta distancia entre ellos.

De repente, y antes de que sus labios se rozaran, el celular de Gajeel empezó a sonar, provocando que ambos reaccionaran de golpe, abriendo los ojos y separándose bruscamente.

Gajeel tomó el teléfono con rudeza y vio el nombre de quién le hablaba en la pantalla.

Le dieron ganas de lanzar su celular por la ventana.

-¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?-gritó Gajeel a su teléfono-.

-Saber donde demonios estás, te hemos estado buscando todo el día-le contestó Natsu al otro lado de la línea-.

Levy reconoció la voz de Natsu al teléfono, mientras Gajeel se levantaba del sillón fastidiado.

Levy lo observó ir de un lado a otro de su departamento, hablando por el celular.

-¿Qué rayos estuve a punto de hacer?-se preguntó a sí misma, mientras sentía como todos los colores le subían a la cara-.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para que fueran las 10 de la noche. Se ruborizó, no debía estar a esas horas en casa de un chico.

-¡Te he dicho que no, Natsu!-exclamó de repente Gajeel-¡Espera!

Se quedó a media frase, para después colgar su teléfono y pegar un pequeño grito de frustración.

Suspiró y volvió a acercarse a Levy.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo Levy sonriendo-.

-A mis idiotas amigos de repente les dieron ganas de venir aquí-le explicó mientras se rascaba la cabeza-mmm me gustaría que te quedaras pero...

Levy se puso de pie al instante.

-¡No! No te preocupes-le dijo a Gajeel-Ya debo irme de todos modos.

Empezó a recoger sus cosas y a dirigirse a la puerta, seguida por Gajeel.

-Espera-Gajeel se colocó una sudadera y tomó las llaves de su departamento-.

-No tienes que acompañarme-le dijo Levy-Tomaré un taxi.

-Por supuesto que voy a acompañarte-le dijo Gajeel-Y no intentes discutir conmigo.

Levy lo miró y rió levemente. De cualquier forma no quería discutir con él.

-Tus amigos podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

-Pueden esperar si quieren.

Salieron del edificio y tomaron un taxi en la calle. Recorrieron toda la ciudad y llegaron a una zona totalmente diferente, mucho más tranquila a la agitada zona que Gajeel acostumbraba.

-Aquí es-le indicó Levy al chofer del taxi, mientras éste se detenía justo en frente de una pequeña casa-.

Ambos se bajaron y Gajeel le pidió al chofer que lo esperara. Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada, y Levy subió a un escalón que se encontraba al pie de la puerta, como ella suponía, Gajeel seguía siendo más alto.

-Gracias... por todo-le dijo Levy-.

Gajeel sonrió suavemente y le albortó el pelo con una mano.

-No te preocupes, pero no vuelvas a ir ahí sola.

Levy asintió.

De repente se le ocurrió una idea a Gajeel y le pidió prestado a Levy su celular. Ella se lo entregó sin preguntar y lo observó tecleando en la pantalla, cuando finalizó se lo devolvió, y ella vio que Gajeel había anotado un número.

-Es mi teléfono-le dijo sonriendo- si un día necesitas algo de por ahí, sólo llámame y yo iré contigo.

Levy sonrió, jamás imaginó que Gajeel pudiera ser tan lindo. Tomó su celular y marcó al número que Gajeel había anotado en la pantalla, cuando el celular de él empezó a sonar ella colgó.

-Ahí está el mío-le contestó ella-Igual puedes llamarme si necesitas algo.

Gajeel sonrió y volvió a despeinarla.

-¿Y si te llamo por que no encuentro mis llaves?-le preguntó él-.

-Te ayudo a encontrarlas-le contestó ella-.

-¿Y si se fue la luz? ¿Si estoy enfermo? ¿Si no puedo dormir? ¿Si me quedé sin papel higiénico?

Levy soltó una carcajada.

-Si, si, para todo lo que quieras-le dijo aún riéndose-.

-Y si... ¿te llamo para invitarte a salir conmigo?

Levy dejó de reírse y miró a Gajeel, quien clavó su mirada en ella. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, ¿realmente había escuchado bien?

-No... ¿qué?-fue todo lo que ella pudo decir-.

Gajeel se acercó más y la miró.

-Te estoy invitando a salir, enana.

A Levy se le aceleró el pulso y no podía controlar sus pensamientos, la tomó totalmente desprevenida y ahora no sabía cómo contestarle.

Procesó todo lo ocurrido, Gajeel realmente la estaba invitando a salir, igual que los otros 27 chicos, y todos ellos terminaron en un increíble rechazo, pero ahora mismo su mente le gritaba: "¡Rechazalo!", mientras su corazón le impedía hablar.

Gajeel esperó la respuesta, que Levy estaba tardando mucho en dar. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ni siquiera lo pensó, la propuesta le salió del alma, no se detuvo a analizarlo ni por un segundo.

-Yo...-le dijo Levy finalmente-No... no sé... Quisiera pensarlo.

Gajeel la miró totalmente estupefacto. No le había dicho que sí, pero tampoco le dijo que no. Todo éste tiempo estaba seguro de que ella se negaría y ahora ya no sabía qué más hacer o decir.

-Bueno... pues supongo que me lo dirás cuando lo sepas-Gajeel la miró y retrocedió un poco, dio media vuelta y caminó de regreso al taxi que aún lo esperaba estacionado. Se despidió de ella con la mano y subió al vehículo, alejándolo de ahí-.

Lo había hecho, se lo había dicho, e increíblemente no se había convertido en el rechazo número 28, por lo menos no hasta ese momento. Se sintió realmente contento.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido ese día, se había dado cuenta de que estaba totalmente enamorado de Levy, no supo en qué momento sucedió, pero así fue. Esa invitación había sido totalmente sincera, por parte de él. De ahora en adelante, el estúpido reto se podía ir al carajo.

-Y tú también, Natsu-pensó Gajeel-.

Llegó de regreso a su departamento y se encontró a sus amigos esperándolo, con Natsu y Gray a punto de derribar la puerta.

Gajeel sabía que ellos habían ido para quedarse, así que no esperaba una noche tranquila, mucho menos esperaba dormir. Hacían esas pequeñas reuniones mucho más seguido de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar, harían estupideces toda la noche y al otro día llegarían a la escuela con las peores ojeras del mundo.

Pasaban las horas y ya era de madrugada, habían estado comiendo, jugando vídeojuegos y haciendo el tonto durante largo rato.

De repente el celular de Gajeel sonó, le había llegado un mensaje. Tomó el aparato y leyó en la pantalla: "Enana".

Le tembló un poco la mano mientras abría el mensaje, que leyó como unas 10 veces, mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa.

"Sí, sí quiero"

 **Chaaan chaaan chaaaaaaaaaannnn! Jajajaja el momento que yo sé que estaban esperando ha llegado.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber en un Review.**

 **P.D. No odien a Natsu jajaja**

 **Nos leemos después. Bye byeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Una disculpa, me quedé sin internet durante varios días y por eso no pude subir nada.**

 **Les dejo aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.**

 **Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **CAPÍTULO 6**

Inmediatamente después de que Gajeel la acompañara hasta la puerta de su casa, Levy corrió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Estaba demasiado avergonzada por todo lo que había ocurrido en el día. Se sentía como una verdadera tonta, ella sola se buscó los problemas y realmente se había asustado cuando los chicos de Phantom la rodearon, de no ser por Gajeel quien sabe qué demonios le pudo haber ocurrido. Quería gritar, llorar y hacer el berrinche más grande del mundo.

De repente recordó la inesperada propuesta de Gajeel sobre salir juntos.

-¿Por qué no pude decir que no?

Estaba muy agitada y ansiosa, ¿qué debería hacer?, no pudo negarse, aunque se lo planteó, simplemente no podía, no quería decir que no.

-Dije que lo pensaría... pero...

¿Qué tenía que pensar? Gajeel no le desagradaba y últimamente se la pasaba muy bien con él, pero eso no volvía a Gajeel especial, no era el único chico con el que Levy se llevaba bien, entonces ¿por qué a él no le pudo decir que no?

Ahogó un grito de frustración contra su almohada y decidió que lo mejor sería dormir, al otro día había escuela y necesitaba descansar, ya era muy tarde.

Se puso el pijama y se metió en las cobijas, intentando pensar en nada. Pero por supuesto que eso era imposible, apenas cerró los ojos, vio a Gajeel, sus penetrantes ojos mirándola, como si él aún siguiera ahí.

Recordó aquel momento en casa de Gajeel, habían estado demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Levy sintió que el tiempo se había detenido, se dejó llevar y cuando se dio cuenta Gajeel estaba a menos de un centímetro. Se avergonzó de haberse decepcionado cuando el teléfono de Gajeel sonó.

Estaba totalmente roja, aún oculta en sus sábanas, sin entender por qué sus pensamientos estaban tan revueltos y desordenados.

Dejó pasar el tiempo, recostada en su cama, intentando dormir, cambiando de posición cada dos minutos.

-No voy a poder dormir-exclamó con desesperación, al darse cuenta que su mente no la dejaría en paz por un buen rato-.

Habían pasado ya tres horas, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana.

-¿Qué hago?-se preguntó-Debí haberle contestado en ese momento.

Lo pensó mucho, ¿qué era lo que en verdad quería? ¿Cómo era posible que solamente él fuera capaz de ponerla en una situación tan complicada?

-Debería decirle que no-dijo finalmente, resignada-Probablemente él sólo lo haya dicho por ser amable, o igual se dejó llevar por todo lo que había ocurrido. Además, somos totalmente diferentes, sería extraño. Él realmente nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, y definitivamente él nunca sería mi tipo...

Se enderezó y se quedó mirando a la nada, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Tomó se celular decidida y buscó a Gajeel en sus contactos. Tecleó en la pantalla:

"No, lo mejor sería quedar sólo como amigos"

Dirigió su dedo al botón de enviar y se detuvo ahí a un milímetro de presionarlo. ¿De verdad podía sólo ser amiga de Gajeel? La relación que habían llevado hasta ese momento no era la de simples amigos, habían ocurrido muchas cosas, y ese casi beso de hace unas horas era la prueba de que no podían ser sólo amigos.

-Deja de engañarte a ti misma-se dijo mientras borraba todo el mensaje y escribía uno nuevo-.

"Sí, sí quiero"

No escribió más, lo leyó muchas veces, durante varios minutos. Finalmente, se armó de valor y presionó el botón de "enviar".

Se quedó mirando la pantalla totalmente embobada, de verdad lo había hecho, había aceptado salir con Gajeel.

De repente, le dio un ataque de nervios.

Volvió a buscar entre sus contactos, y marcó a su mejor amiga. Eran las dos de la mañana, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien.

En casa de Lucy reinaba el silencio, vivía en un pequeño departamento, no muy lejos de la casa de Levy.

Lucy dormía plácidamente, hasta que de repente su celular sonó de forma escandalosa, rompiendo con toda la tranquilidad.

Vio en la pantalla el nombre de Levy y se extrañó un poco, pero contestó de inmediato.

-Levy... ¿qué ocurre?-preguntó Lucy todavía muy adormilada-.

Levy empezó a hablar rápida y atropelladamente, no se le podía entender ni una sola palabra.

-Amiga, no entiendo nada-le dijo Lucy mientras se tallaba los ojos para intentar despejarse-.

Levy se quedó en silencio, acomodando sus ideas y tratando de hablar con más claridad.

-Un chico me invitó a salir-dijo después de unos momentos-.

-¿Y eso que tiene de nuevo?-le comentó Lucy en medio de un enorme bostezo-.

Levy guardó silencio una vez más.

-Le dije que sí.

La llamada se cortó, y probablemente pasaron menos de 5 minutos antes de que Lucy le devolviera la llamada para decirle que se encontraba afuera de su casa.

Levy la dejó pasar, Lucy la derribó y como si se tratara de un interrogatorio, la obligó a contarle sobre ese misterioso muchacho al que no había rechazado.

-Tienes que contarme todo, ¿quién es?, ¿lo conozco?, ¿va en la escuela?

Lucy atacó a Levy con cientos de preguntas.

-No vas a creerme-le dijo Levy, intentando calmar sus nervios-.

-Claro que si, pero ya dime-le contestó una muy impaciente Lucy-.

-Prometeme que no te desmayarás ni entrarás en pánico.

-¡Vamos! Lo prometo-la animó Lucy a seguir-.

Levy tomó aire y dio un largo suspiro.

-Es... Gajeel...

Lucy abrió los ojos enormemente y la mandíbula casi se le cayó al piso de la impresión.

-¡¿Gajeel Redfox?!-casi gritó Lucy totalmente sorprendida e impactada-¿Cómo?

Lucy no entendía nada y pronto llegaría otra ola de preguntas, así que Levy decidió intervenir.

Le contó absolutamente todo lo que había sucedido desde aquel día en que empezaron a hablar, cada momento, cada palabra.

Lucy escuchó atentamente, sin poder creérselo.

-No parece que me estés hablando de Gajeel-comentó Lucy-.

Levy sonrió.

-Aunque parece bastante rudo, también es amable, incluso ha sido lindo conmigo. La mayoría de las personas lo ven como un delincuente, pero me gusta su estilo, es muy... atractivo.

Lucy la miró detenidamente y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-¿Te... gusta?-preguntó Lucy seriamente-.

Levy se puso totalmente roja y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Lucy comenzó a reírse y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡No puedo creer que por fin te hayas enamorado de alguien!-le dijo a Levy con una enorme sonrisa-Aunque Gajeel sería la última persona en la que hubiera pensado.

-Yo también-confesó Levy-.

Ambas rieron durante largo rato, Levy se sentía mejor, había aclarado sus sentimientos. Aunque ahora Lucy estaba en su casa, y a pesar de estar más tranquila, definitivamente no dormirían nada.

-Ojalá Natsu hiciera esas cosas-comentó Lucy algo deprimida-A veces creo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estoy ahí-.

Levy la miró y empezó a reírse.

-Creí que yo era lenta para estas cosas-le contestó, aún riéndose-.

Lucy no entendió de todo el comentario y se quedó algo confundida, pero Levy no dijo nada más.

La noche se pasó increíblemente rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era casi hora de ir a la escuela.

Levy volvió a ponerse nerviosa, hasta ahora no había pensado en qué hacer o decir cuando se encontrara con Gajeel.

Al otro día, todo parecía increíblemente normal, excepto por cierto grupo de chicos que tenían una cara espantosa y actuaban como zombies.

-Debemos dejar de hacer esto, no es bueno para nuestra salud-comentaba Jellal al grupo, que caminaba lentamente hacia Fairy Tail-.

Natsu, Gray y Gajeel bostezaron ampliamente y asintieron, aunque sabían que lo volverían a hacer una y otra vez.

Llegaron a la escuela y Gajeel vio a lo lejos a Levy, en la entrada, platicando animosamente con Lucy y algunas otras chicas. Los muchachos las saludaron rápidamente y siguieron su camino, pasando de largo. Sin embargo la mirada de Gajeel se cruzó con la de Levy, y ambos sonrieron sin decir nada.

El día transcurrió de forma normal, aburrido, sin nada interesante. Era ya la última hora de clase y Levy moría de aburrimiento, además de que tenía muchísimo sueño. Estaba sentada junto a la ventana del salón, ubicado en el tercer piso del edificio. Veía hacia el patio, específicamente hacia la zona de canchas, había un grupo que tenía clase de deportes a esa hora. Estuvo observando y prestando más atención a esa clase, que a la suya.

Era el grupo de Gajeel, quienes corrían haciendo infinidad de ejercicios. Levy reconoció a Gajeel al instante, destacaba por su estatura y su alborotado pelo, aunque él hiciera un enorme esfuerzo por sujetarlo.

¿Cómo era posible que Gajeel fuera tan fuerte y atlético? Ella era tan débil y poco deportista, que literalmente esa era su peor materia. Estaba tan embobada viendo que no se dio cuenta cuándo el profesor la llamó para continuar una lectura.

Jamás en su vida había sido regañada por un maestro y mucho menos enviada a hacerse un "reporte por mala conducta", así que ese definitivamente sería un día inolvidable para Levy.

Caminó lentamente a través del pasillo que conducía a la oficina de Mavis, la consejera y también la encargada de firmar dichos reportes.

Tocó la puerta suavemente y escuchó la voz de Mavis invitándola a pasar.

Por otra parte, la clase de deportes era muy agotadora y los alumnos morían bajo el fuerte rayo del sol.

A Gajeel le encantaba esa clase, era la única materia que no estaba a punto de reprobar, pero ese día se sentía fastidiado, hacia demasiado calor. Se salió un momento de la clase para dirigirse a una especie de lavabos que se encontraban en la parte posterior del edificio. Natsu lo vio y él también decidió ir.

Iban los dos caminando, Natsu hacia comentarios elocuentes sobre cualquier tema, aunque Gajeel no decía mucho en realidad.

Llegaron a los lavabos y se echaron un poco de agua en la cabeza para intentar refrescarse.

Gajeel se quedó un momento pensando, había algo que quería hablar con Natsu, pero casi siempre se encontraban rodeados de muchos chicos, nunca tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con él. Sin embargo, ahora estaban ahí solos y tal vez nunca tendría una oportunidad así otra vez.

-Natsu...-lo llamó Gajeel-Necesito decirte algo...

Natsu cerró la llave del lavabo y miró a Gajeel con expresión de "te escucho".

Gajeel de repente se puso increíblemente nervioso, no sabía ni cómo empezar a hablar.

-¿Por qué... por qué yo?-le preguntó Gajeel seriamente, sin dejar de verlo-.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-le contestó Natsu sin entender mucho la conversación-.

-Ese día en casa de Gray, cuando me pusiste el reto... ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí?

Natsu pensó un momento y luego sonrió.

-No lo sé-le contestó a Gajeel sinceramente-Quería poner ese reto y tú eras el único de nosotros al que no le gustaba nadie. Además eres la persona más distinta a Levy que puede existir, así que pensé que sería divertido.

Gajeel quiso golpear a Natsu por esa respuesta tan inocente.

-Ya que tocaste el tema-le dijo Natsu maliciosamente-Estoy empezando a aburrirme, yo no veo que hagas gran cosa para convencerla. Te recuerdo que si te rechaza, entre todos te pondremos un castigo horrible y humillante.

Gajeel sonrió.

-Ya... ya la invité a salir-dijo Gajeel desviando la vista-.

Natsu se le quedó viendo con la boca totalmente abierta. Luego comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

-¿Y qué tan feo estuvo el rechazo?-le preguntó aún riéndose-.

-Ella dijo que sí.

Natsu dejó de reírse de golpe. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Gajeel.

-¡Me estás mintiendo!-dijo Natsu-¡Es imposible!

Gajeel ahora fue el que comenzó a reírse.

-No te miento, pero eso no es lo que quería decirte.

Natsu seguía incrédulo con lo que Gajeel acababa de decir .

-Yo...-comenzó a decir Gajeel-Realmente quiero salir con ella...

Natsu abrió más los ojos, si es que se podía.

-No quiero que vuelvas a mencionar lo del reto.

Natsu estaba en shock. No sabía si Gajeel iba en serio o estaba gastándole una broma.

-No entiendo nada-le dijo Natsu-¿Me estás diciendo que... te gusta? ¿Te gusta Levy?

Gajeel guardó silencio unos segundos y miró a Natsu.

-Sí-contestó finalmente con una leve sonrisa-.

Natsu volvió a quedarse sorprendido. No podía creer lo que oía. Siempre creyó que sería imposible convencer a Levy, y que Gajeel realmente se la pasaría muy mal con lo del reto, jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que él pudiera llegar a enamorarse.

-Pues... supongo que entonces ya no hay reto-le dijo Natsu con una sonrisa-¡Espera! Si ella aceptó salir, significa que ¿también le gustas?

Gajeel empezó a reírse.

-Eso no lo sé-le dijo a Natsu-Pero tal vez lo averigüe pronto.

Natsu sonrió ampliamente y Gajeel también, aunque él un poco más avergonzado. Nunca había dicho tan abiertamente lo que sentía.

-¿Y cuándo saldrán?-preguntó Natsu-.

-Eso es algo que no te interesa-le contestó Gajeel, dando media vuelta para alejarse de ahí-.

Natsu estuvo a punto de protestar, pero decidió dejarlo así.

Caminaron de regreso a las canchas, todavía faltaban algunos minutos para que terminara la clase, y aunque intentaron pasar desapercibidos para no llamar la atención, su maestro notó su ausencia y cuando los vio de regreso les mandó a hacerse un reporte.

En la oficina de Mavis, Levy aún no podía creer que tuviera que firmar su primer reporte de toda la preparatoria. Estaba decepcionada, su perfecto historial de buena conducta estaba a nada de irse a la basura, y todo por culpa de Gajeel.

-Me sorprende que no estuvieras atenta en clase-le dijo Mavis-¿Te sucede algo?

Levy negó enérgicamente.

-Espero que no sea un muchacho lo que te está distrayendo-le siguió diciendo Mavis-.

Levy se sonrojó instantáneamente, volviendo a negar aún más enérgica.

Mavis la miró y sonrió.

-Bueno, no tiene nada de malo-le dijo-Pero si me permites darte un consejo, que a final de cuentas es mi trabajo, a mujeres como nosotras les vienen bien los chicos malos-le terminó diciendo con una sonrisa pícara-.

Levy se puso aún más roja, ¿qué clase de consejo era ese?

Levy iba a decir algo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Ésta se abrió y Gajeel y Natsu entraron. Levy sintió que se iba a caer de la silla.

-¡Levy!-gritó Natsu alegremente-.

La aludida se desconcertó de ver tan feliz a Natsu.

-Justo hablábamos de ti, ¿verdad Gajeel?-dijo con una sonrisa enorme-.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, imbécil?-pensó Gajeel mientras veía a Natsu con odio-.

-¿En serio?-interrumpió Mavis de repente-Levy y yo hablábamos sobre salir con chicos malos.

Levy miró a Mavis avergonzada, quería que la tierra la tragara ahí mismo.

-¡No es cierto!-exclamó Levy-.

Natsu comenzó a reírse.

-Conozco un chico malo perfecto para ti-le dijo Natsu sonriendo-.

Gajeel jaló a Natsu de la playera y lo fulminó con la mirada, ¿cuántos reportes le harían por asesinar a Natsu?

Una vez que los tres firmaron su respectiva hoja de reportes, salieron de la oficina de Mavis.

Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio, Natsu tenía un sonrisa estúpida, mientras Gajeel aún sentía ganas de matarlo, y Levy no podía bajarse el sonrojo.

-Me iré adelantando-dijo Natsu mientras echaba a correr por el pasillo, dejándolos solos-.

Gajeel y Levy se detuvieron de golpe y observaron a Natsu alejarse y bajar por las escaleras.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron. Luego comenzaron a reírse.

-No sabía que a ti también te hacían reportes, enana.

-Yo no sabía que alguien pudiera tener más de 30 reportes en menos de un año.

Volvieron a reírse. No decían nada, sólo se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Enana...-Gajeel clavó su mirada en ella-Te lo volveré a preguntar, sólo para estar seguro.

Levy se puso nerviosa al suponer cuál sería la pregunta.

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

Levy rió un poco.

-Sí-le dijo sin dejar de mirarlo-.

-Genial-sonrió Gajeel-Pasaré por ti mañana-le dijo mientras le alborotaba el pelo con una mano-.

Levy asintió y juntos bajaron las escaleras hasta salir al patio, irían por sus cosas, pues las clases estaban finalizando.

-Bueno, nos vemos... mañana-dijo Levy con una sonrisa-.

Gajeel sonrió de vuelta pero la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Oye... antes lo hacía sólo para molestarte-le dijo Gajeel-pero si no te gusta, puedo empezar a llamarte "Levy".

Levy lo pensó un momento y sonrió.

-Creo que ahora me gusta la forma en la que me llamas-le contestó con una enorme sonrisa-.

Se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa. Estaban nerviosos, mañana saldrían juntos y no tenían ni idea de lo que podía ocurrir, sin embargo, en el fondo también estaban... ansiosos.

 **Ok ok, entiendo que tal vez esperaban el capitulo de la cita, pero realmente quería meter la parte en la que le dicen a Lucy y a Natsu, es por eso que este cap es mucho más corto que los anteriores. Espero que de todos modos les haya gustado y se hayan reído un rato, y me dejen un Review para saberlo.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguientecapítulo, el cual espero esté listo dentro de muy poco, y también espero poder compensarlos después de hacerlos esperar un capítulo más jeje**

 **Bye bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Ya sé, ya sé! Antes de que me arrojen una silla, quiero decirles que realmente lamento no haber continuado la historia en más de un año, creo que de hecho van a ser dos :( En verdad lo siento mucho, primero no tuve tiempo de escribir nada, luego se me fue la inspiración horriblemente y no podía escribir nada. Luego otra vez nada de tiempo y así sucesivamente. Sé que soy de lo peor, lo sientooooo :( ¿Podrán disculparme y leer el capítulo?**

 **Realmente espero que les guste y me dejen un comentario para saberlo. La verdad éste fue el capítulo que más me costó escribir, por alguna razón descubrí que me cuesta trabajo lo cursi jajaja**

 **Los personajes en este historia son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Espero les guste mucho, sin más rodeos, con ustedes:**

 _*Capítulo 7_

Sonó el despertador y Levy dio un salto fuera de la cama. Era sábado por la mañana y ese día saldría con Gajeel, había estado demasiado nerviosa el día anterior y apenas pudo dormir un poco, sin embargo, no se sentía en absoluto cansada, al contrario, se sentía con más energía que nunca.

Gajeel había quedado de ir por ella a las 12 de la tarde y aún faltaban 4 horas para eso, sin embargo, no podía dejar de mirar el reloj cada 2 minutos.

Se dio un baño con agua muy caliente y desayunó algo muy ligero, se dio cuenta que seguía tan nerviosa que vomitaría si se comía algo más.

Regresó a su habitación y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, observó hacia su ropero y suspiró. Jamás en su vida había salido con un chico, y realmente no le interesaba tanto su forma de vestir o arreglarse para todos los días, sin embargo, ese día sentía que ninguna de sus prendas le gustaba o le quedaba tan bien.

-No deberías darle tanta importancia-se dijo a sí misma, pero la verdad es que le importaba y mucho, pero estaba totalmente perdida-¿Qué demonios se pone una chica cuando sale?  
Siguió rebuscando entre sus cosas hasta que finalmente se rindió y decidió llamar a una experta: Lucy.

Su amiga no tardó más de 15 minutos en estar en su habitación, acomodando ropa y accesorios, dándole infinidad de ideas y obligando a Levy a probarse todo tipo de atuendos.  
Levy se sentía contenta con Lucy ahí, había aceptado a Gajeel sin problemas, a pesar de conocer lo que él había hecho hace un año, sin embargo, Lucy actuaba como si nada sucediera. Había estado muy asustada de decirle, pensaba que Lucy se opondría totalmente, pero estaba ahí apoyándola y eso le daba cierta seguridad.

Mientras Levy se ponía uno de los atuendos elegidos por su amiga, Lucy seguía buscando hasta el último rincón del armario de Levy, hasta que encontró algo que llamó su atención.  
Lucy encontró un vestido de color blanco, con algunos adornos de color naranja, muy sencillo y nada llamativo, pero que se veía increíblemente hermoso. Notó que tenía aún las etiquetas colgadas así que estaba totalmente nuevo.

Lucy le rogó a Levy que se pusiera ese vestido de inmediato, aunque su pequeña amiga se negara a hacerlo.

-¿Por qué no? Está bonito, ¿por qué nunca te lo has puesto?

-Lo compré hace ya un tiempo, y pues... no sé... nunca tuve oportunidad de usarlo. Me gustó en la tienda, pero cuando me lo volví a probar ya no me quedaba tan bien, además es muy corto...

-¡Ya, ya! Muchas excusas-le dijo Lucy interrumpiéndola toscamente-¡Póntelo!

Levy suspiró resignada y tomó el vestido.

Pasaron unos minutos y Lucy estaba impaciente por ver a Levy.

Cuando apareció, Lucy se quedó fascinada, el vestido le quedaba fenomenal a Levy, de verdad no entendía como su amiga se quejaba tanto de él.

Tras una larga discusión finalmente Levy decidió que usaría ese vestido, aunque sentía algo de vergüenza, a pesar de todas las palabras y halagos de Lucy, no se convencía del todo, para su amiga era muy fácil, a ella todo lo que quedaba bien pero para Levy la cosa no era tan sencilla.

Una vez decidida la ropa, Lucy también ayudó a Levy en todo lo demás. Se dejó el pelo suelto, únicamente adornado con una delgada banda de color naranja. Y aunque Lucy intentó convencer a Levy de ponerse un poco de maquillaje ella se negó totalmente, y accedió únicamente a usar un poco de brillo en los labios.

Las horas pasaron y finalmente estaba lista, aunque solo físicamente, porque su mente seguía siendo un campo de batalla.

Eran las 11:30 de la mañana y Lucy decidió que era hora de irse, no quería estar ahí cuando Gajeel llegara. Le dio unos últimos consejos, entre los cuales Levy sólo podía recordar el ya clásico: "nada de besos en la primera cita". Lucy lo había dicho tan espontáneamente guiñándole el ojo que Levy no supo qué contestar, más porque la expresión de Lucy parecía más un " aunque no importa si lo haces". Lucy se fue y finalmente la dejó sola, esperando.

Levy se acomodó en el sillón de su sala mientras intentaba distraerse con cualquier cosa, esa media hora parecía ser eterna y a veces sentía que el reloj no avanzaba ni un segundo.  
Se preguntaba si Gajeel sería puntual, no tenía la menor idea, pero lo que sí sabía es que si la hacía esperar más de 5 minutos se volvería loca.

A varias cuadras de ahí Gajeel iba caminando lentamente sobre la acera. Estaba algo nervioso y sentía ganas de correr hacia el lado opuesto.

El día anterior había ido a recorrer prácticamente toda la ciudad, no conocía mucho de ese lugar y necesitaba planear algo. Lo único que conocía eran los sitios cercanos a su casa, pero definitivamente no podía llevar ahí a Levy. Sin embargo, regresó a su casa con muy pocas ideas y casi nada de información, pensó en preguntarle a sus amigos sobre algunas ideas, pero sabía que no lo dejarían en paz en todo el día, lo mejor era que ellos ni siquiera supieran dónde estaba, ya les contaría después.

Se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba justo en frente de la casa de Levy. Pensó por un momento que iba a desmayarse, pero finalmente se armó de valor y avanzó lentamente por el camino de piedra que llevaba hacia la puerta.

-Ya he hecho esto antes, sólo debo calmarme...

Era cierto que Gajeel ya había salido con otras chicas, pero nunca, NUNCA, se había sentido así, justo como se sentía en ese momento.

Por otro lado, justo cuando dieron las 12, Levy empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de su casa, impaciente.

-¿Y si no viene, si todo era una broma?

Pero finalmente escuchó el timbre, se sobresaltó un poco y sentía a su corazón latiendo con demasiada fuerza y a toda prisa.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Revisó a través del ojillo y de inmediato reconoció la silueta de Gajeel, que por alguna razón estaba dando la espalda a la puerta.

Gajeel había tocado el timbre y se dio la vuelta para poder tomar una enorme bocanada de aire, intentando calmar sus nervios de una vez por todas. De repente escuchó la puerta abrirse y volteó de inmediato. Levy también tomó aire mientras abría la puerta.  
Gajeel vio a Levy justo frente a él, y sintió que todo el aire que acababa de respirar desaparecía. Es más, se quedó sin respiración, como si a sus pulmones de repente se les hubiera olvidado como llevar a cabo su función.

-¡Hola!-saludó Levy alegremente-.

Gajeel intentó contestar pero al parecer también se había olvidado de cómo hablar, estaba totalmente embobado. Levy estaba preciosa.

Levy lo miró atentamente al ver que él no decía absolutamente nada.

-¿Está todo bien?-preguntó con timidez-.

Gajeel reaccionó de golpe.

-¡Si!-respondió de inmediato-¿Nos vamos?

Levy sonrió ampliamente y cerró la puerta de su casa. Caminó junto a él hasta llegar a la acera y de ahí siguieron caminando durante varias cuadras.

Levy no tenía la menor idea de qué harían, pues Gajeel no había mencionado nada, pero se dejó guiar por él mientras hablaban animosamente.

La gente en las calles los observaba detenidamente, al principio Levy no ponía atención, pero después le parecía bastante evidente. Aunque era algo normal, se veían total y completamente diferentes. Gajeel llevaba puesta una camiseta negra, una chaqueta de cuero negra, pantalones negros, botas negras... bueno, digamos que lo único que no era negro eran sus piercings, que brillaban y resaltaban bajo el sol.

Contrastaba tanto con lo que ella traía puesto que hasta causaba un poco de gracia.  
Llegaron al centro de la ciudad, Levy tampoco conocía mucho la zona, se había mudado ahí sólo por la escuela y como nunca salía pues realmente había ido a muy pocos lugares.  
El día de ayer Gajeel literalmente se había vuelto loco, no tenía la menor idea de qué le gustaba hacer en una cita a una chica como Levy. Había pensado en todo. ¿Un café? Muy común, ¿El cine? Aburrido, ¿La Feria? La feria era divertida, pero no creía que a Levy le gustaran los juegos de ese tipo, ¿Un bar? Se había reído bastante con esa opción, la verdad es que no le parecía buena idea poner ebria a Levy.

Finalmente se rindió y regresó a la primera opción. El café, aunque común, siempre es una buena opción, y por lo menos le daría tiempo de conocer un poco más a Levy para pensar en otra idea.

Entraron a un café en el centro de la ciudad. Era grande y tenía muchos clientes. Gajeel nunca había ido ahí, de hecho si no fuera por su intensa búsqueda de ayer en Internet, probablemente nunca sabría de la existencia de ese café. A Levy le gustaba el lugar, tenía un estilo muy pintoresco y la decoración le daba un toque alegre y único. El diseño en las paredes, las mesas e incluso en las tazas lo hacían un lugar muy original.  
Eligieron una mesa en la terraza, hacía un buen clima y estaba un poco más tranquilo que toda la parte bulliciosa de adentro. El mesero no tardó más de 10 minutos en llevarles su orden.  
Ahora iniciaba la parte complicada. ¿De qué demonios podía hablar con Levy? No tenía idea, estaba nervioso, odiaría quedarse callado y provocar silencios demasiado largos y demasiado incómodos. No entendía que sucedía, en la escuela lograba hablar con ella de casi cualquier cosa, y ahora no sabía qué decir.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba cometiendo el error que tanto temía, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y parecía no ponerle atención a Levy.

Levy lo miró detenidamente mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su frappé de caramelo, Gajeel parecía tener una especie de batalla interna y Levy sonrió al darse cuenta de que por lo menos ella no era la única que no sabía qué hacer en esa cita. De repente se le ocurrió una idea divertida. Con su dedo índice tomó un poco de la crema batida que decoraba al café y se la embarró a Gajeel en la mejilla, sacándolo bruscamente de lo que sea que estuviera pensando.

Gajeel volteó a mirarla extrañado, mientras Levy lo veía brevemente, desviando la vista con una expresión de "yo no fui", pero contendiendo las ganas de reírse. Gajeel sonrió y se limpió la mejilla.

-¿Qué haces, enana?

Levy sonrió ampliamente, con expresión burlona.

-¡Bajaste la guardia!

Gajeel rio por el comentario, era cierto, estaba demasiado distraído. No sabía de qué hablar, es decir, sabía qué quería conocer más a Levy, pero tampoco quería que la conversación se basara en preguntas y respuestas, tipo interrogatorio. Iba a decir algo cuando Levy lo interrumpió.

-Háblame de ti.

Gajeel la miró y sonrío. Él se había estado atormentando todo el tiempo y ella lo hizo tan fácil. Sin embargo, ¿qué debería contarle? En realidad, era él el que quería escuchar sobre ella.  
-Mmmm...-pensó Gajeel un momento-Pues, no hay mucho en realidad. Vivo aquí solo, aunque antes vivía con mi padre en otra ciudad. Por su trabajo él se fue hace como 5 años y me mudé aquí cuando entré a Phantom Lord.

O sea que has vivido solo desde hace 5 años-le dijo Levy-Wow... Yo también vivía en otra ciudad con toda mi familia, pero cuando entré a Fairy Tail decidí venir yo sola. Fue muy difícil al inicio, pues había estado todo el tiempo con mis padres.

-Sí, es difícil, pero finalmente te acostumbras. En parte así es mejor, cuando vayamos a la Universidad va a ser más fácil-le dijo Gajeel-.

Levy sonrió.

-¿Qué Universidad te interesa?

-No tengo la menor idea-contestó Gajeel-pero todavía tenemos un tiempo para pensarlo. ¿Tú ya lo sabes?

-Pues tengo varias opciones, pero aún no decido totalmente.

Gajeel sonrió de vuelta.

-Una chica tan inteligente seguro será aceptada en cualquiera.

Levy se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario, pero lo disimuló bastante bien.  
Así la conversación continuó durante dos horas. Lo que al principio a Gajeel se le había complicado, ahora era lo más normal del mundo. Hablaron de todo, viajes, amigos, comida, Gajeel hasta terminó hablando sobre su adorado gato Lily, el que Levy se moría de ganas por conocer.

Salieron del café y de nuevo iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad. Ahora volvía la situación complicada, el café había estado bien, y se logró romper el hielo, pero ahora debía pensar en un nuevo plan. Seguían hablando animosamente, cuando pasaron en frente de un local, que Gajeel conocía muy bien, era un lugar que frecuentaba bastante con sus amigos. No lo había pensado, pero tal vez sería buena idea.

-Enana... ¿Te gustan los bolos?

Levy volteó a ver el lugar, había mucha gente y se veía divertido.

-Pues sólo he jugado una vez, y la verdad es que soy muy mala.

Gajeel rio ante esa respuesta. Pero sin pensarlo más, la tomó del brazo y la llevó adentro del lugar.

Había una pequeña fila para pedir el juego y la renta de zapatos. Levy no estaba muy segura pero al ver el ambiente le pareció que se veía muy divertido, aunque ella en verdad era muy mala.

Finalmente cuando llegaron a la caja se encontraron con la noticia de que la pareja que iba delante de ellos había rentado la última fila que quedaba.

-Ni modo, supongo que tendremos que hacer otra cosa-le dijo Gajeel a Levy-.

A pesar de que ella al inicio no tenía muchas ganas, ahora mismo se sentía algo decepcionada. Estaban a punto de dar media vuelta cuando los chicos adelante de ellos regresaron.  
-Oigan, nosotros sólo somos dos, si quieren pueden venir con nosotros-les dijo el muchacho bastante sonriente-.

Gajeel y Levy lo pensaron un poco pero finalmente aceptaron.

Los chicos que los habían invitado eran una pareja de novios, se llamaban Jenny y Hibiki, ambos alumnos de la prestigiosa preparatoria Blue Pegasus, que se encontraba no muy lejos de Fairy Tail. Eran bastante amables y no fue difícil llevarse bien, aunque a gusto de Gajeel eran muy escandalosos, y no sabía cuánto tiempo llevarían juntos pero eran DEMASIADO cariñosos, no importaba cuán enamorado estuvieras, nadie podía ser tan ridículo, ¿o sí?

El juego comenzó.

La pareja de Blue Pegasus era bastante buena, se notaba que iban muy seguido por ahí. Por otro lado Gajeel también era muy bueno, pero Levy no lograba derribar más de dos pinos por ronda, a pesar de lo mala que era le parecía divertido ver a Gajeel competir con el tipo de Blue Pegasus.

Cada uno iba pasando en su respectivo turno, acumulando puntos, habían apostado que la pareja que perdiera invitaría la pizza y las bebidas, aunque bueno, a Levy no le parecía un misterio quien perdería, por más que lo intentara no ayudaba a Gajeel a acumular puntos, aunque al de piercings no parecía importarle que ella fuera tan torpe.  
Iniciaría la siguiente ronda y Levy sería la primera en pasar. Tomó una bola, la más ligera que había, no entendía como Gajeel podía cargar la más pesada con una mano, caminó hasta acomodarse en la línea, lanzaría la bola con la esperanza de que en esta ocasión no se desviara tanto.

Estaba preparándose para el tiro cuando sintió una fuerte mano que la tomó por la cintura. Volteó y vio como Gajeel se acomodó detrás de ella. Levy se puso totalmente roja.  
-¿Qu-qué pa...?

Gajeel la interrumpió.

-Voy a enseñarte como se hace, enana.

La atrajo hacia él con una mano, y con la otra tomó la mano de Levy que cargaba la bola. Entrecruzó sus dedos con los de ella de forma en la que ambos pudieran manipular la bola de boliche.

Levy seguía totalmente roja y el corazón le latía a toda prisa al sentir el contacto de Gajeel.  
Respiró profundo y miró hacia delante, donde se encontraban los 10 pinos que tenía como objetivo, no quería ver a Gajeel directamente, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Gajeel se inclinó un poco y balanceó su brazo y el de Levy hacia atrás, tomando impulso, después hacia delante y cuando Gajeel consideró que era el punto exacto, ambos soltaron la bola, la cual rodó en línea recta directo hacia los pinos.

-No puede ser-exclamó Gajeel mientras seguía observando-.

Levy también observaba la bola rodar, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de pensar que Gajeel aún tenía sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella, era una sensación agradable.  
La bola llegó hasta el final sin desviarse y derribó lentamente cada uno de los pinos, haciendo una chuza.

Levy abrió los ojos de par en par, se encendieron varias luces, y en todas las pantallas del lugar apareció una repetición de su jugada y en letras muy grandes se leía ¡Chuza!

Todos en el local voltearon a mirarlos mientras festejaban y aplaudían.

Gajeel tenía la boca abierta, en toda la tarde él no había logrado hacer una chuza, siempre quedaba por lo menos un pino en pie.

Levy reaccionó de golpe a lo que acababa de ocurrir, se volteó y abrazó a Gajeel.

-¡Hicimos una chuza!-gritó Levy muy emocionada-¡Lo hicimos!

Gajeel sonrió y correspondió al abrazo también emocionado.

-¡Nosotros también podemos hacer una!-gritó Hibiki mientras tomaba a Jenny de la mano y la arrastraba al inicio de la línea.

Levy rió un poco mientras Gajeel hacía bromas sobre que ellos jamás podrían lograrlo.

Todavía jugaron varias rondas más y por un momento Gajeel y Hibiki se quedaron en la línea discutiendo sobre cómo el segundo había pisado la línea de salida en la última jugada, por lo tanto su tiro no debería contar.

Levy y Jenny estaban sentadas en la mesa observándolos mientras reían por su ridícula discusión.  
-Tú novio es muy lindo contigo-dijo de repente Jenny, mirando a Levy con una sonrisa-Son una pareja muy linda.

Levy sonrió tímidamente.

-A veces Gajeel es alg...-se cortó repentinamente y se puso totalmente roja-¡Él no es mi-mi-mi no-novio!

Jenny la miró algo sorprendida.

-¿En serio? Habría jurado que son novios-le dijo Jenny aun sonriendo-.  
Levy se sentía con la cara caliente, le temblaba un poco la boca, si decía algo seguramente volvería a tartamudear.

Jenny la observó y empezó a reírse, Levy iba a decir algo cuando Gajeel y Hibiki volvieron, así que decidió mejor ya no seguir hablando al respecto.

Después de algunas rondas más terminaron el juego y cómo era de esperarse Gajeel y Levy perdieron. Cumplieron su apuesta y cuando terminaron de comer se despidieron de los chicos de Blue Pegasus. Ellos al parecer se quedarían otro rato.

Salieron del local y caminaron por las calles. Iban platicando muy animosamente. Gajeel pensó que por lo menos Levy sí parecía divertirse, y él también se sentía bien de estar con ella.  
Eran un poco más de las 5 de la tarde y a Levy el día se le había pasado increíblemente rápido, pero de alguna forma no quería que terminara.

-Gajeel...-lo llamó Levy-¡Vamos al parque!-lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa, señalando la entrada del mismo, por la que en ese mismo momento iban pasando.

Gajeel sonrió, a él no se le había ocurrido el parque, ¿qué se podía hacer ahí? Aunque en estos momentos él creía que cualquier lugar podía ser bueno.

El parque era muy grande, se encontraba en el mero centro de la ciudad y cientos de personas lo visitaban a diario. A Levy le gustaba mucho el parque, a veces iba a leer ahí por las mañanas, era un lugar muy tranquilo, pero lo que más le gustaba eran las pequeñas mesitas techadas que había por todas partes. Le gustaban porque tenían plantas y flores decorando el techo y los postes que lo sostenían. Uno se podía sentar ahí por horas a contemplar el paisaje. El lago que se encontraba en el centro del parque también era grande y podías rentar un bote para recorrerlo. Ese mismo lago se iba separando en diferentes canales que recorrían todo el parque. Realmente era una maravilla.

Compraron unos helados en una de las pequeñas tiendas que había dentro del parque, esa era otra cosa que le gustaba a Levy, había pequeñas tiendas esparcidas por el parque y a veces el parque también se llenaba de vendedores ambulantes.

Después de comprar los helados Gajeel y Levy se sentaron en una de las mesitas que a Levy tanto le gustaban. Por un momento Levy pensó que Gajeel se sentaría frente a ella, pero en cambio se sentó junto a ella, del mismo lado de la mesa. Estuvieron platicando largo rato, Gajeel ya había terminado su helado, pero Levy aún seguía con el suyo. De repente a Gajeel se le ocurrió una pequeña venganza.

-Enana...  
Levy volteó a mirarlo.

-Hay algo en tu helado.

Levy desvió la vista de nuevo a su helado, se lo acercó al rostro intentando descubrir que era lo que Gajeel había visto, pero cuando éste la vio lo suficientemente cerca del helado, empujó la mano de Levy suavemente hacia ella, provocando que parte de su helado se le embarrara en la boca y parte de la nariz, todo fue tan rápido que Levy no pudo evitarlo.  
Gajeel soltó una prolongada risa y lanzó una mirada traviesa a Levy.

-Bajaste la guardia-le dijo agudizando su voz, tratando de imitarla-.

Levy comprendió de inmediato y también comenzó a reírse, aún con la boca llena de helado.  
Gajeel apoyó un brazo en la mesa y recargó su mejilla en él, sin dejar de ver a Levy, sonriendo. Levy infló los cachetes como señal de desaprobación y Gajeel volvió a reírse.

-¿Qué pasa, enana? Ahora estamos a man...

Levy sonrió y antes de que Gajeel terminara su frase se acercó rápidamente a él y le plantó un audaz beso en la mejilla, embarrándole parte del helado.

Gajeel se quedó completamente inmóvil, sin ser capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.

Levy se levantó rápidamente y le dijo:

-Todavía no-le enseñó la lengua y hecho a correr.

Gajeel tardó en reaccionar, aún seguía en shock por lo que Levy acababa de hacer, pero cuando la vio correr, se echó a reír y se levantó para perseguirla. No tardó casi nada en alcanzarla, la abrazó por detrás y la levantó del suelo. Levy gritó divertida.

Gajeel la bajó y Levy volteó a verlo. Ambos se reían.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos unos instantes. Para Levy era terriblemente fácil perderse en los ojos de Gajeel, a veces ella sentía como si la hipnotizaran, simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlos. Gajeel dio un paso hacia adelante y se inclinó un poco, acercando su rostro al de ella. Levy notó como Gajeel suavizaba su mirada.

Levy tembló un poco, Gajeel estaba muy cerca. De repente se puso muy nerviosa y la invadió el pánico.

Dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él.

-Aaammm... Sigamos caminando-le dijo a Gajeel mientras sonreía nerviosamente y se daba la vuelta-.

Gajeel se quedó algo desconcertado pero la siguió, caminando al lado de ella. Levy se arrepintió al instante de lo que había hecho.

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, Levy se sentía algo incómoda, no sabía qué decir, pero sentía que si no decía nada las cosas se pondrían más incómodas. Se arrepintió aún más de haberse alejado de él, a ella realmente le gustaba Gajeel, tal vez ahora él pensaba que no era así.

Más adelante Levy divisó un vendedor ambulante con manzanas acarameladas.  
-¡Me encantan las manzanas con caramelo!-dijo de repente Levy-Iré por una, ¿quieres una?-le preguntó a Gajeel-.

-No me gustan-le contestó Gajeel con una sonrisa-.

Levy lo miró, por lo menos no parecía molesto.

-Enseguida regreso-le dijo mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el puesto de manzanas-.  
Gajeel la observó alejarse, sonrió un poco. A un lado de él había un banco así que decidió sentarse a esperarla.

Gajeel se sentía algo confundido. Levy le gustaba mucho, y no sabía si tendría el valor para decirlo, pero lo que más lo atormentaba era el hecho de que Levy a veces no mostraba sentir lo mismo por él. A veces sí, a veces no. Era confuso, ¿qué debería hacer? Aunque por otra parte Levy había accedido a salir con él y eso en definitiva lo ponía en un lugar diferente a los anteriores 27 chicos que lo intentaron.

Estaba empezando a fastidiarse pensando tanto, cuando un vendedor se acercó a él.

-Buenas tardes joven-lo saludó alegremente-¿No le gustaría comprar una rosa?

Gajeel lo miró y se negó amablemente.

-Vamos, una rosa para su novia-insistió el vendedor-Antes de que regrese.

Gajeel volvió a mirarlo. Por eso odiaba a los vendedores ambulantes, insistían mucho y además se la pasaban observando a la gente para encontrar una forma de convencerlos. Era obvio que ese vendedor los había observado hace unos momentos.

-No es mi novia-dijo Gajeel, y estaba a punto de decirle que por favor lo dejara en paz cuando el vendedor le dijo algo que él no supo cómo contestar-.

-Pues no hay mejor forma de pedírselo que dándole una rosa.

Gajeel se quedó pensando, mientras el vendedor sonreía triunfalmente.

-¿Si le compro una me deja en paz?-le dijo Gajeel algo divertido-.

El vendedor sólo sonrió y Gajeel tomó eso como un "sí".

Compró la rosa y el vendedor cumplió su palabra de irse.

Gajeel ahora sostenía la flor entre sus manos, la verdad es que regalar flores siempre se le había hecho algo muy ridículo, no entendía porque a las mujeres les gustaba tanto. De repente cruzó por su mente la idea de que a Levy no le gustaran. ¿Y si mejor no se la daba?  
Finalmente, observó a Levy acercarse, con su manzana de caramelo. Ocultó la rosa rápidamente y esperó a que Levy llegara. Se sentó junto a él y empezó a morder su manzana mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa.

-No entiendo cómo pueden no gustarte las manzanas de caramelo-dijo Levy dando una mordida-Son deliciosas.

Iba a dar otra mordida pero Gajeel tomó la mano de Levy que sostenía el palito de la manzana, se acercó y dio una mordida al caramelo que cubría la fruta.. Levy se quedó totalmente desconcertada.

Gajeel pasó el bocado.

-Mmm... Siguen sin gustarme...

Levy se sonrojó.

-Dijiste que no querías-chilló Levy viendo la nueva mordida a su manzana, inflando los cachetes-.  
Gajeel rió suavemente, esa expresión de Levy en definitiva era su favorita. Levy iba a decir algo cuando Gajeel mostró una rosa enfrente de ella, cortando sus palabras. Levy la miró fijamente y luego a Gajeel. Él miraba hacia otra parte.

-Te... Ten...

Levy seguía intercalando su mirada de la rosa a Gajeel. Él sintió que Levy tardaba mucho en tomarla.

-Seguro me veo ridículo-pensó Gajeel-.

Después de que Levy no hacía ademán de tomar la rosa, Gajeel volteó a verla.

-¿Será que no te gustan?-preguntó finalmente-.

-¿No gustarme?-le contestó Levy con una enorme sonrisa-¡Me encantan!-dijo al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a Gajeel efusivamente, casi cayéndose del banco-.

Levy por fin tomó la rosa, la acercó un poco a su nariz y respiró suavemente, disfrutando de su aroma. Ya le habían dado flores antes algunos chicos que se le habían declarado, pero en estos momentos no sabía explicar porque la rosa de Gajeel la emocionaba tanto.

Gajeel sonrió, por lo menos no se había equivocado.

-Gracias, maldito vendedor-murmuró Gajeel-.

-¿Dijiste algo?-le preguntó Levy-.

-No, nada... no importa...

Levy sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Gajeel, cerrando los ojos.

Gajeel dio un respingo por el contacto de Levy, y tras un breve instante pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, abrazándola.

Se quedaron así unos minutos, sin decir nada.

Gajeel tosió un poco y se enderezó.

-Creo que ya es hora de llevarte a casa, enana.

Levy suspiró y estuvo de acuerdo.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del parque, iban muy cerca. No hablaban de nada en particular, pero en estos momentos a ninguno de los dos les importaba.  
Pasaron por el puente que te permitía atravesar el lago. Levy se detuvo un momento.  
-¡Mira Gajeel!-señaló hacía unas pequeñas luces que se encendían muy despacio. Rodeaban el lago, los canales y también había algunas ahí en el puente. Como el cielo empezaba a oscurecer, las lámparas del parque empezaban a iluminar todo. Era un espectáculo lindo. Levy se acercó al borde del puente y se quedó contemplando como todo se iluminaba.

Gajeel la vio tan feliz y emocionada que no podía evitar sonreír.

-Me gusta demasiado-pensó Gajeel, así que sin más se acercó a ella y la llamó-.  
Levy volteó al escuchar su nombre, pero sin siquiera darse cuenta Gajeel le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Levy se quedó completamente petrificada, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Gajeel la estaba besando, y ella no sentía que pudiera moverse. Por su cabeza escuchó la voz de Lucy, como si la tuviera ahí al lado: "Nada de besos en la primera cita", pero luego recordó su expresión de "aunque no importa si lo haces", y cómo la segunda opción le gustaba más, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Gajeel, cerró los ojos y correspondió al beso. Gajeel pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Levy, atrayéndola hacia él y profundizando un poco el beso. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, sólo pudieron sonreír. No se dijeron nada, ni siquiera sabían si tenían algo más que decirse, así que mejor... volvieron a besarse.

Al otro día, Lucy fue causalmente a desayunar a casa de Levy. A la peliazul no le importaba, sabía que Lucy quería escuchar toda la cita con lujo de detalle, y Levy así se lo contó. Lucy se veía realmente emocionada.

-No es justo-exclamó Lucy haciendo un puchero-Quien diría que Gajeel sería más romántico que el idiota de Natsu.

Levy rió un poco, y tratando de animar a su amiga le dijo que ella sí creía que a Natsu le gustaba, sólo que él era un poco lento. Aunque en realidad eso pareció deprimir más a Lucy.

El lunes por la mañana, ya en la escuela, Levy le había pedido a Lucy que no comentara nada con las chicas sobre Gajeel, considerando la situación de los 27 chicos rechazados, la escuela se volvería loca con algo así. Lucy estuvo de acuerdo.

A las 10 de la mañana Levy recibió un mensaje de Gajeel, le dijo que la semana pasada la consejera Mavis lo había regañado por no hacer una tarea y de castigo le pidió limpiar algunos instrumentos del salón de música, le dijo que estaría ahí a las 12.  
Pasaron las dos horas, y con la excusa de ir a estudiar, se quitó a sus amigas de encima para ir a ver a Gajeel. Iba tarareando una canción por los pasillos mientras buscaba el aula de música.

Gajeel por otra parte ya se encontraba limpiando los pizarrones, algunos instrumentos, etcétera, cuando oyó la puerta del salón abrirse. Pensó que era Levy, pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que eran sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-les preguntó extrañado-.

-La semana pasada mencionaste lo del castigo, y cómo no te encontrábamos supusimos que estarías aquí-le respondió Jellal-.

-Bueno, ¿y qué quieren?-no quería sonar rudo, pero Levy llegaría en cualquier momento y como no les había dicho nada no quería tener que dar explicaciones al respecto-.

Los chicos no tomaron su pregunta de mal modo y sólo dijeron que no tenían nada más que hacer.  
Gajeel sólo quería que se fueran, y como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento, Gray preguntó:  
-Oye, ayer estaba pensando que ¿nunca cumpliste el reto, verdad?

Gajeel sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Levy había llegado ya al pasillo, y se acercó a la sala de música, notó la puerta medio abierta, iba a entrar cuando escuchó voces adentro.

-Es cierto, nunca hiciste nada.

Reconoció esa voz, era la de Jellal.

-Calma chicos-les dijo Natsu algo divertido- Gajeel ya lo hizo, ¿cierto?

Levy no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero le pareció que sería mejor regresar después.  
-¡No es cierto! ¡Era un reto imposible!-dijo Gray de repente-¡Salir con Levy es imposible!

Levy se detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre.

-No para Gajeel-dijo Natsu-.

-¿Pero cómo lo hiciste?-preguntó Jellal-Cuando Natsu te puso el reto de salir con ella en la fiesta realmente creí que estabas perdido.

Levy escuchó atentamente, lo que acababan de decir era… ¿cierto?

Sólo sintió una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

 **Espero no me odien más por esto jajajaja**

 **Los amoooo! Dejen un comentario que me encanta leerlos, aunque me lancen maldiciones, no importa! jajaja**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos otra vez! Bueno, como pensé que sería muy cruel dejarlo así decidí continuar un poco con la historia. Espero que les guste el cap y me dejen un comentario para saberlo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar (e insultarme xDDD) en el capítulo pasado, se los agradezco en verdad mucho jajaja**

 **Bueno, sin más, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Disfruten!**

 _Capítulo 8_

Levy sintió caer una lágrima por su mejilla, y luego otra, y luego otra. Se las apartaba con los dedos pero le costaba mucho trabajo contenerse.  
¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su cita con Gajeel había sido sólo una apuesta?  
Tenía que calmarse y pensar las cosas tranquilamente, sin embargo, se sentía aturdida.  
Recargó su espalda contra la pared y sus ojos volvieron a inundarse, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.  
De repente, se sintió terriblemente sola, el pasillo ahora parecía demasiado largo, y ya no podía oír nada, sólo sus pensamientos. Cualquier ruido ahora mismo era totalmente ajeno a ella.  
Su mente se estaba dividiendo. Una parte decía que había escuchado mal, otra parte quería convencerla de que seguro habría una explicación. Pero la tercera parte era terrible, retumbaba muy fuerte en su mente y le parecía que producía eco en el pasillo. Esa parte, más fuerte y decidida que las otras, le gritaba que Gajeel la había engañado.  
-Sólo fui parte de una apuesta-pensó finalmente- Él... en realidad fingió todo... para salir conmigo... que idiota soy...  
Suspiró profundamente y avanzó por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras. Se sentía totalmente decepcionada, y aunque odiaba llorar, ahora mismo sólo tenía ganas de soltar un mar de lágrimas.

Dentro del salón de música Gray y Jellal seguían insistiendo en que Gajeel mentía. Levy no saldría nunca con él, era imposible, absurdo.  
-¡Ya basta!-les gritó Gajeel-No miento, y ya estoy harto de que lo mencionen a cada rato.  
Gray y Jellal se quedaron pasmados por la actitud de Gajeel, sólo era una apuesta, en realidad no debería ser tan importante.  
-Salí... más bien, salgo con Levy, ¿y?-los miró detenidamente-Ella me gusta, y cancelé con Natsu la apuesta hace un tiempo. Cuando salí con ella ya no había trato, así que mejor olvidenlo de una vez por todas.  
Gray y Jellal abrieron la boca lentamente, la impresión no les permitía hablar. Gajeel iba en serio, estaba hablando en serio.  
Natsu soltó una pequeña risa al ver sus expresiones.  
-Seguro puse la misma cara cuando me dijiste.  
Gray y Jellal seguían sin habla.  
-De hecho va a venir aquí y no debe tardar-les dijo finalmente Gajeel-Váyanse.  
Gray y Jellal iban a protestar, pero Natsu los tomó de los hombros y los arrastró fuera del aula.  
El pasillo estaba vacío.  
-Si eso es verdad, entonces no quiero estar aquí-dijo Natsu con una enorme sonrisa, mientras se llevaba a Jellal y Gray casi de las orejas-Adiós Romeo-le dijo a Gajeel.  
Él aludido los vio alejarse y finalmente se sintió tranquilo. Se apuraría a terminar su tarea para estar un rato con Levy antes de su siguiente clase.  
El tiempo pasó volando, una hora entera, pero Levy nunca llegó.

Después de lo que había escuchado, Levy llevaba algunos minutos caminando como zombie por la escuela. No quería ver a nadie, ni hablar con nadie, quería estar sola para calmarse, sentía que si hablaba con alguien se desmoronaría.  
Sin embargo, a lo lejos escuchó a alguien que la llamaba, y reconoció la voz de inmediato.  
-¡Levy! Pensé que estarías en la biblioteca o algo así.  
Lucy se acercó corriendo, Levy se detuvo pero no volteó a mirarla. Lucy notó que Levy estaba en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, además notaba un pequeño temblor en sus hombros.  
La tomó del brazo e intentó girarla.  
-Lev...  
La peliazul volteó y miró a Lucy a los ojos. Apretó los labios, pero sin poder contenerse más la abrazó rápidamente, llorando.  
Lucy se quedó congelada.  
-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó preocupada. A pesar de su aspecto Levy no era una chica que llorara por cualquier cosa. Verla así de repente le daba a Lucy la sensación de que algo terrible había ocurrido.

Como pudo, y tratando de que su voz no se cortara tanto, le contó a Lucy lo que había escuchado en el aula de música.  
-No es cierto... ¿Gajeel hizo... estás segura que escuchaste bien?  
Levy movió lentamente la cabeza afirmativamente, cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.  
Lucy seguía abrazándola, no sabía qué decirle. Esto no podía estar pasando, todo estaba tan perfecto y de repente... todo era una mentira.

Lucy acompañó a Levy al baño a lavarse la cara. Pronto iniciaría la siguiente clase y Levy no quería que todos empezaran a preguntarle qué le ocurría. La rubia observaba a su amiga, parecía ya haberse calmado. Levy era una chica que a simple vista parecía frágil y pequeña, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. No entendía como aún lograba mantenerse tan serena.  
-A mí me hacen algo así y no se lo perdono nunca, estaría haciendo un escándalo ahorita mismo-pensó-.  
Levy cerró la llave del lavabo, se secó rápidamente y se miró en el espejo unos segundos. Miró a Lucy en el reflejo y sonrió. Una amplia sonrisa.  
-Ya vámonos.  
Lucy la miró, ella no podía sonreír, no sabía cómo es que Levy sí podía.  
-Le voy a ir a partir la cara a ese imbécil-pensó Lucy furiosa-.

A Gajeel se le hizo extraño que Levy no se apareciera.  
-Tal vez pensó que yo sólo estaba avisándole y no entendió que quería verla.  
Terminó de limpiar y dejó todo acomodado. Faltaban 15 minutos para su siguiente clase, aún le daría tiempo de ir a buscarla.  
Salió del aula de música y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras. Bajó, y al llegar al siguiente piso caminó para llegar a su casillero. Sacaría algunas cosas y luego vería a Levy.  
Natsu divisó a Gajeel a lo lejos mientras buscaba en el desorden de su casillero. Se acercó a él.  
-¿Todo bien, Romeo?  
Gajeel lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-Si empiezas a llamarme así te golpearé hasta que ya no puedas hablar.  
Natsu soltó una carcajada.  
-Ooooh, tranquilo.  
Gajeel cerró su casillero y ambos caminaron. Su siguiente clase era en el piso de abajo. Bajaron las escaleras y al dar media vuelta pudo ver a Levy a lo lejos, iba acompañada de Lucy.  
Gajeel pensó que aún le daba algo de vergüenza hablar con Levy frente a sus amigas, además de que aparte venía Natsu con él.  
-Bueno, supongo que de todos modos será así de ahora en adelante-pensó mientras seguía caminando hacia ella-.

Lucy y Levy iban platicando. Lucy se esforzaba en intentar cambiar la conversación para que su amiga no pensara en todo lo que había ocurrido, pero daba igual porque de todos modos Levy no parecía poner mucha atención.  
Estaban a un salón de llegar al suyo, y Gajeel se percató de eso.  
-¡Enana!-la llamó en voz alta-.  
Levy escuchó y se detuvo un segundo, para después seguir avanzando, pero Lucy volteó totalmente, vio a Gajeel acercándose, acompañado de Natsu.  
Las alcanzaron y Gajeel al ver que Levy no volteó caminó más rápido para ponerse frente a ella.  
Levy se detuvo de golpe al tenerlo en frente.  
-Hola-la saludó-Estaba buscándote, creo que el mensaje no fue tan cla...  
-¿Qué quieres?-lo interrumpió Levy bruscamente. Estaba mirándolo fijamente, pero su expresión era dura. Gajeel nunca le había visto esa mirada.  
-Aamm...-de repente se puso muy nervioso, Levy parecía molesta-Pues sólo quería verte un rat...  
-¿Para qué?  
Gajeel se desconcertó.  
-¿Vas a seguir jugando?-le preguntó Levy fríamente-.  
-¿De que hablas?-Gajeel no entendía nada de lo que ocurría-.  
-No me fastidies Gajeel-le contestó Levy-Lo sé todo. Los escuché hablando en el aula. Sé lo de su estúpido reto y su apuesta.  
Gajeel y Natsu abrieron los ojos de par en par.  
-Parece que a ti y a tus amigos se les hace muy divertido jugar con las personas.  
Gajeel se quedó mudo, el corazón empezó a latirle a toda prisa. Cada latido retumbaba en su cabeza.  
-Yo... Levy... Yo...-no podía hablar-.  
-Piérdete-le dijo Levy mientras pasaba a Gajeel de largo-.  
Gajeel reaccionó de golpe y la tomó del brazo intentando detenerla.  
-Suéltame-le dijo moviendo su brazo bruscamente-.  
Algunos chicos en el pasillo empezaron a darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.  
-Levy, espera. Déjame explicarte.  
-¿Qué me vas a explicar? Yo lo entiendo Gajeel, no soy idiota. "Levy, la chica que los rechaza a todos, ¿quien sería el afortunado al que le diría que sí?"-continuó Levy, exagerando la pregunta como si hablara el conductor de un programa de televisión-Pues felicidades Gajeel, ganaste.  
Los chicos que se habían reunido empezaron a hacer expresiones de asombro. Todo eso significaba que Gajeel había logrado salir con Levy.  
-Ahora que su idiota concurso se acabó, ¡lárgate, o muérete, o lo que quieras, pero nunca vuelvas a hablarme!  
Tiró del brazo que Gajeel le retenía y volvió a caminar por el pasillo, intentando no mirar a ninguno de los que estaban ahí.  
Gajeel seguía sin poder hablar, intentó avanzar de nuevo hacia ella, pero ahora fue Lucy la que se interpuso en su camino.  
-Ni se te ocurra acercarte-le dijo amenazadoramente-O te mato.  
De repente Natsu se colocó en frente de ella.  
-Lucy, espera. Esto no es culpa de Gajeel, yo fui quien puso el reto... pero... Gajeel realmente...  
-Ca-cállate...-Lucy bajó la cabeza unos segundos y luego miró a Natsu fijamente-¿Esto fue tu idea?-lo acusó-Definitivamente eres el peor de los idiotas.  
Natsu se quedó en shock, mientras veía a Lucy alejarse detrás de Levy.  
-Ay no... ¿Qué hice?-se preguntó Natsu mientras observaba a Lucy entrar a su salón-.  
Hasta ahora nunca se había sentido culpable por lo del reto. Había sido un juego solamente, no se suponía que habría sentimientos de por medio. Y lo peor, ahora no sólo eran Gajeel y Levy.  
-Lucy...

El timbre sonó y los chicos en el pasillo empezaron a moverse rápidamente a sus respectivos salones. Algunos hacían comentarios sobre la ocurrido, pero la mayoría no entendía realmente qué había pasado. El pasillo se quedó vacío en cuestión de segundos, excepto por Gajeel y Natsu que no habían podido mover un solo músculo. Se miraron.  
-Nats...  
-Gajeel-lo interrumpió el pelirosado-Yo... Lo siento en verdad...

Las últimas clases fueron terriblemente largas. Gajeel no podía concentrarse ni un poco, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Esto realmente no podía estar pasando. Sentía una frustración enorme, además no había sido capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna a Levy.  
-Soy un idiota, un imbécil...  
Se odiaba mentalmente, pero ¿qué debería hacer? Levy lo aborrecía y literalmente le había dicho que se muriera. ¿Cómo se acercaría para explicarle? ¿Y si su amiga psicópata hablaba en serio sobre matarlo?

Por fin se acabaron las clases. El día había estado fatal y sólo quería ir a su casa. Tenía que pensar cómo lo arreglaría. Sin embargo, recordó que era lunes, y tenía su "fantástica" sesión con Mavis.  
-No, por favor-exclamó Gajeel frotándose la cara con fastidio. Lo último que quería era tener que ir a esa tontería.  
Pensó en escabullirse y no ir, pero sabía que Mavis se molestaría, le pondría otro castigo (aún peor que limpiar un aula) y además podía tener problemas con el director.  
Suspiró y se dirigió con la consejera.

Al llegar tocó la puerta y Mavis lo invitó a pasar.  
Cuando entró, Mavis en seguida notó la mala cara que traía.  
-¿Te pasa algo, Gajeel?  
Gajeel la miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza. Si casi no hablaba en las sesiones de la consejera, ese día parecía totalmente mudo.  
-Si quieres contar algo puedes hacerlo.  
-No me pasa nada-contestó Gajeel-.  
Se sentó del otro lado del escritorio de Mavis y la sesión inició.  
Llevaban ya más de 40 minutos en la sesión. Mavis había puesto algunos ejercicios a Gajeel y le preguntaba ciertas cosas, pero la realidad era que Gajeel tenía su mente en otra parte muy lejos de ahí. Y Mavis lo sabía, podía darse cuenta.  
Por más que ella lo intentara Gajeel no hablaba, ella se sentía inútil con él. No era el único chico que recibía para sesiones, pero era el único con el que no había logrado progresar nada. Ese día incluso parecía estar peor. ¿Qué era lo que él necesitaba para cambiar su actitud?

Gajeel estaba volviéndose loco en su cabeza, no había puesto nada de atención a lo que había hecho con Mavis durante toda la sesión. Sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que Levy estaba odiándolo.  
-Si hubiera alguien que me diera un consejo-pensó, con la cabeza a punto de explotarle-.  
De repente miró a Mavis fijamente, ella estaba hablando sobre quién sabe qué cosa.  
-Disculpe-la interrumpió-.  
Mavis dejó de hablar algo sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Gajeel, tenía ya un buen rato que él no decía nada.  
-¿Puedo... puedo pedirle un consejo?  
Mavis quedó totalmente desconcertada.  
-Cla-claro, para eso estoy-le dijo con una leve sonrisa-.  
Se lo había dicho lo más serena que pudo, sin embargo, por dentro aún no podía creer que Gajeel le hablara para eso, tal vez sí habían progresado un poco.  
-Yo... Hice algo... Hice algo malo...-comenzó Gajeel-Bueno...-se frotó la cara algo nervioso-.  
Mavis se quedó un momento pensando. Eso de "hacer algo malo" sonaba muy mal, más considerando los antecedentes de Gajeel. Pero decidió no interrumpir hasta que él terminara.  
-Lastimé a alguien que me importa mucho-continuó después de meditar un rato-Y no sé cómo arreglarlo.  
Mavis lo miró.  
-¿Es una chica?  
Gajeel se tensó un poco.  
-Sí-contestó finalmente-.  
Mavis sonrió.  
-Creo que necesito que me cuentes un poco más-le dijo-Si no te molesta, claro.  
Gajeel respiró profundamente.  
-Digamos que mis amigos creyeron que sería divertido retarme a invitar a salir a una chica, y yo por cumplir la apuesta empecé a hablar con ella. El punto es que esta chica es realmente grandiosa, y después yo realmente quería salir con ella. Y lo conseguí, ya estábamos juntos, pero ahora ella escuchó del reto y pues...  
Se interrumpió un momento y apretó los dientes.  
-Creo que ahora ella me odia.

Habló tan rápidamente que Mavis apenas podía procesar todo.  
-Vaya...-exclamó finalmente-.  
-¿Qué hago?-le preguntó Gajeel. Mavis pudo notar la desesperación en sus ojos-.  
La consejera pensó un momento. Era un problema algo complicado, lo que sus amigos habían hecho era muy insensible, no entendía cómo eso les parecía un juego.

-¿Te has preguntado qué hubiera pasado si tú no te hubieras enamorado de ella?  
Gajeel se quedó viendo a Mavis fijamente.  
-mmm...-murmuró-.  
-Sí-continuó Mavis-supongamos que sales con esta chica por cumplir la apuesta, y ella se enamora de ti, justo cómo ocurrió-explicó-pero tú no de ella.  
Gajeel pensó la pregunta, ¿qué hubiera pasado? Cuando Natsu puso el reto en la fiesta jamás llegó a imaginarse todo lo que sucedería, ¿él, enamorarse de Levy? Eso era ridículo, jamás se le habría cruzado por la cabeza.  
-Las mujeres no somos tontas-le dijo Mavis sonriendo- ni aceptamos al primer tonto que nos hable.  
-Ni a los primeros 27-pensó Gajeel sonriendo-.  
-Pero ella te aceptó a ti...-Mavis lo dijo como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento-Ahora dime, ¿qué hubiera pasado?  
Gajeel se rascó la cabeza, realmente no lo había pensado, pero la respuesta era obvia. Su primera idea sobre el reto fue fingir un poco de interés, ser amable, convencerla y luego desaparecer de su vida lo más pronto posible, si Levy se hacía otras ideas era asunto de ella. Pero hacer todo eso...  
-Hubiera sido cruel-contestó Gajeel finalmente-.  
Mavis sonrió.  
-¿No pensaste en eso, cierto? Ni tú, ni tus amigos lo pensaron.  
Gajeel se sintió como un tonto.  
-Los sentimientos de las personas son muy complejos, son distintos y también son terriblemente vulnerables. Y a la edad de ustedes son peores. Lo que hiciste hubiera pisoteado a cualquier chica. Enterarse que el chico que te gusta sólo te usó para una apuesta le bajaría el autoestima a cualquiera...  
Gajeel ahora se sentía como una basura, ¿Mavis realmente quería ayudarlo o quería afirmarle que efectivamente era la peor persona sobre la Tierra?  
-Pero si ahora ella está enojada...-Mavis empezó a reírse-Ella no se ha sentido inferior en ningún momento, probablemente sólo crea que se enamoró de un niño y no de un joven.  
Gajeel no entendía nada de lo que Mavis quería decir.  
-No creo que ella...  
-No creo que ella te odie-lo interrumpió-Pero vaya que ha de estar decepcionada.  
Gajeel frunció el ceño. Levy le dijo que se muriera, para él eso era odio puro.  
-¿Y entonces qué hago?  
-Dime una cosa-volvió a hablar Mavis-¿Realmente la quieres?  
Era una pregunta incómoda, pero Gajeel contestó sin dudar.  
-Sí.  
-¿Harías lo que sea?  
-Sí.  
-Y entonces... Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste.  
-No.  
-Bueno, pues puedes inten... -se interrumpió a sí misma-¡¿No?!  
Mavis se quedó completamente desconcertada.  
-¿Cómo dices que no te arrepientes?-le preguntó la consejera a Gajeel-Pensé que lo que querías era una idea para disculparte o algo así.  
Gajeel sonrió ampliamente.  
-Sí quiero disculparme con ella... pero no me arrepiento.  
Mavis seguía sin comprender.  
-Sin ese reto yo nunca me habría atrevido a hablarle, y por lo tanto nunca la habría conocido. Para ser honesto, ese reto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.  
A Mavis se le iluminaron los ojos. En frente de ella tenía a un Gajeel que no había visto nunca. Todo este tiempo creyó que Gajeel seguía siendo el mismo bravucón buscapleitos de siempre, y que no había logrado cambiar ni un poco su actitud, pero se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba.  
-Creo que ya tienes la respuesta-le dijo Mavis-.  
Gajeel lo pensó un momento, y se levantó del asiento.  
-Tal vez hay algo que puedo hacer.  
Tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la puerta. Tomó la manija y se giró hacia Mavis.  
-Gracias...-le dijo mientras abría-.  
Mavis asintió con la cabeza y Gajeel se fue.  
-Aunque en realidad yo no hice nada-exclamó Mavis algo divertida una vez que se encontró sola en su oficina-Makarov y yo aún tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estos jóvenes. Hay chicos que no necesitan cientos de sesiones conmigo, tal vez sólo les hacía falta algo... O alguien.  
Mavis miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que Gajeel se había ido 10 minutos antes de terminar la sesión.  
-Lo voy a castigar-rió Mavis mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que Gajeel le había confiado-¿Quién será esa chica?

 **Bueeeeeno, pues como estarán suponiendo estamos llegando al final de todo esto. Aún no decido si habrá otros dos capítulos, o solamente uno más. Y también no sé en cuanto tiempo podré continuar la historia, ya sé que es desesperante jajaja pero en verdad no tengo mucho tiempo.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Dejen comentarios que me encanta leerlos!**

 **Otra cosa, tengo pensado hacer más historias con otras parejas de Fairy Tail, tal vez un poco menos "shojo" 7u7 if you know what I mean jajajaja no, no es cierto jajaja bueno sí. Si gustan pueden dejarme en un comentario qué pareja les gustaría ver primero. Por ahora sólo he pensado en algo para NaLu o Gruvia.**

 **No, no va a ser Lemon tampoco se emocionen jajajaja pero tal vez algo menos adolescente.**

 **Nos leemos después, bye!**


End file.
